Baby Mine
by MouseDragon
Summary: A happy ending to a tragic event, leaves the question of... How many Autobot's does it take to raise a baby?
1. Chapter 1

I dont own transformers. Duh. I dont own Baby Mine, it belongs to Disney, because Disney is magical. If your not a mother, chances are you wont understand... How purely beautiful the life of a child is. How unbelieveably precious a gift, to be a part of a child's life. I had five beautiful months, to learn this. Five months, I wouldnt trade of the world. Tommarow, my babies would be turning two. I write this, in honor those precious moments, however brief, that I will always hold in my heart. There is a moment, I will share with those who have not yet had the experiance, of holding a tiny life against your heart. A moment, so very special, when your eyes meet and for the first time and suddenly you see into that beautiful little beings soul... And you become unbreakably, irrevokeably bonded forever. However, I've decided that I've had enough with sorrow. So, I give you... Baby mine...

"B...Bee...To...Ironide... "

Ironhide yanked himself out of stasis, alarmed by how dazed Bee. "What's up Bee?"

Bee's voice was actually quivering. 

Bee- "Ironhide... I have a baby in me... "

The sound of Ironhide falling off his stasis bed echoed through the base.

Ironhide- "What?"

Bee- "I have a baby in me."

The sound of Ironhide pounding on Optimus Prime's office door was louder then the sound of him falling off his stasis bed.

Optimus- "Bee? What's going on?"

Bee, still sounding totally shell shocked- "I have... A baby...In me..."

Optimus and Ironhide exchanged confused looks.

Ironhide- "How tha slag did you get a baby in you?"

Bee- "This...Woman... Its raining and... She was holding something... So... I opened my door... And...She put the thing she was holding on my passenger seat..."

Optimus- "Bee, is the woman still there?"

Bee, now stuttering worse then Frenzy. - "She... Said a fancy car like me... Must belong to someone with alot of money...She told me to keep it safe... She walked away... And... I have a baby in me... "

Ironhide- "Alright, cool yer circuits kid. Turn on tha heat and sit tight, we're comin."

Optimus and Ironhide pounding on Ratchet's Medbay door offically woke everyone up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A search and rescue truck, a semi truck and a GMC Topkick were speeding through the rain. They had been going the speed limit, until Bee had stopped responding to all attempts at contact. Now, they were definatly speeding. Sam, had he not known he was riding in a giant robot and not a regular car, would have been in fear for his life as they swerved around traffic and ran red lights until they finally skidded to a halt beside Bee's still form. His windows were fogged from the heater and the rain. When Sam opened the door, he found a scene that could only be described as utterly shocking. One, was Bee's hologram, a man in his early twenties, with a mop of brown hair, big blue eyes, a lopsided grin and freckles. But that wasnt the suprising thing. The suprising thing was that the hologram, was holding the baby in his arms, those blue eyes fixed on the babies face with a look of almost childlike glee, utterly transfixed. Bee? He said hesitantly, when the hologram didnt move. To everyone's relief, the radio switched on... Sam shared a look he knew the three autobots must be sharing at the choice of song.

Baby mine, dont you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
Never to part, baby of mine.

Little one, when you play Pay no heed what they say.  
Let your eyes sparkle and shine,  
Never a tear, baby of mine.

If they knew all about you,  
Theyd end up loving you, too.  
All those same people who scold you,  
What theyd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes,  
Youre not much, goodness knows.  
But youre so precious to me,  
Sweet as can be, baby of mine.

Bee chirped, then slowly drove forward, shutting his door with a very soft but very blunt clunk headed for the base, not saying a word as the three autobots slowly tailed him.

Sam- "Optimus... Whats wrong with him?"

Optimus- "The look."

Sam- "The what?"

Ironhide- "Its about slaggin time that kid got a taste of his own medicine."

Optimus, chuckling " The problem will come when we have to give the human back."

Ironhide- "I disassembled the last person who tried ta take my that lil sparkling from me. You know with your orders about not taking human life Optimus, we might have ta let him keep the thing"

Ratchet- "After all the trouble you had raising Bumblebee Ironhide, are you certian you want to advocate this?

Sam- "Wait... Ironhide raised Bee?"

Optimus- "He had help, but yes."

Sam became lost in thought, having somehow not realized that the ancient autobots he had grown to know so well had once not been so ancient.

Ironhide- "Been a long time since we had a sparkling. Might be fun."

Ratchet- "Ironhide... This is not a Sparkling! It is a human and we are not. How would we care for it?"

Ironhide- "Bee survived bein raised on a military base surrounded by soldiers and war. Not ta mention, he had ta put up with me and tha twins. He turned out just fine. I say if the kid wants to raise a Sparkling, we should let him try it."

Optimus- "Are you sure your not too old for this, Ironhide?"

Ironhide- "Your only as old as ya feel Optimus. You know that."

Ratchet sighed... This was going to be a long night. 


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! Next chapter! I'm finding this story is actually easier to write then I thought it would be and due to the overwhelming amount of reviews, I'm going to keep it going. Several people have added it to their favorites list. BOOYAH FOR ME! Answer to question time: How can a Hologram hold a baby? Very good question. I'm being very bad here and borrowing that idea from several other fanfics. All That Jazz, by Zexion666 (awesome story, if you havent read it you should) Has Jazz trying to befriend a girl by creating a hologram that looks and feels like a real person. I think that idea is just super spiffy. I mean, why not? They are giant robots that are millions of years old. You would think they would be able to come up with a solid hologram. Think about it. How else would a 17 foot tall robot rock a baby to sleep without having it die from shaken baby syndrome? As for the comment about my punctuation, I did warn you. I have a learning disability, which makes my spelling and punctuation suck and there is only so much spellcheck can do. Bear with me.I'm also working on another story idea, involving the autobots coming up with an idea to make money by making techno music.., so updates may be a bit sporatic. On that note, keep the review's coming and enjoy the story! Disclaimer: I dont own transformers. Duh. 

Chapter 2- PANIC ON THE HIGHWAY! THE BABY LEAKS!

The autobots had driven exactly 6 miles when the heated discussion about what would be done with the baby was interrupted by Bee, who had finally snapped out of his daze.

Ratchet- " According to the internet, humans have something known as child protective services. It would not do to have child protective services start a war with us because we took one of their..."

Bee- "RATCHET! RATCHET I THINK THE BABY IS INJURED!"

The line of cars barely had time to stop behind the yellow Camaro, which had suddenly slammed on its brakes and skid to a stop in the middle of the road.

Ironhide, who wasnt paying attention, slid on the wet pavement and had to swerve to avoid rear ending Optimus. "SLAG IT BEE HAVE YOUR PROCESSOR'S GLITCHED?"

Ratchet's scans had brought up a slightly elevated body tempeture, but nothing else-" Bee, what happened?"

Bee- "It's leaking!"

Optimus- "Calm down Bee, your going to frighten it."

Sam, who had banged his face on Ironhide's steering wheel and now was clutching his bloody nose, spoke up. - "Whung knind Ub Fwoo Ig Ik Bwee?"

The other autobots were rather confused by Sam's warbled speech and Ironhide's sudden silence.

Optimus- "Sam, are you alright?"

Sam- "I fink I bwoke my nosh"

Ratchet- "I believe what Sam is trying to say, is that he has broken his nose."

Ironhide "Hey, he hit me, not the other way around"

Optimus "Ironhide, you should be more careful"

Sam "I'm fing, what abook da baby?"

To everyone's suprise, Bee's door opened and his hologram, clutching the baby, ran towards Ratchet and of all things, climbed into his cab. There was silence, as in the history of the autobot's, no autobot had ever climbed inside of another autobot before and frankly, no one knew how to react.

Ratchet "Bee..."

Bee "Ratchet you have to help it... "

Ratchet, who was slightly uncomfertable at having Bee's hologram sitting in his driver's seat, was even more uncomfertable when said hologram climbed into the back and started going through things. "BEE. Stop that."

Bee- "There has to be something in here that can stop a fluid leak! If you wont do it I'll do it myself!"

Ratchet- "Bee, I cannot help the baby if I do not know what the problem is and I cannot find the problem, with you doing this."

Optimus "Bee, you are not being considerate of Ratchet's personal space."

Sam, climbed out of Ironhide and still clutching his nose, climbed into Ratchet's cab in hopes that maybe he could somehow help his panicing friend.

Sam "Um... Guys? I think I know what the problem is."

Bee- "ITS GONNA DIE!"

Ironhide "BEE! Calm the slag down NOW. Your not helpin by fritzing."

Ratchet " Your the one that wanted to let him keep it"

Optimus heavy sigh "Everyone just calm down. Sam? What do you believe the problem is?"

Sam, who is trying not to laugh because it hurts his nose "Its just pee. The baby needs a diaper change. Its nothing to panic over, we humans do it all the time"

The autobots, for once... Had nothing to say... It was indeed, going to be a long night. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! WHEE! Ok, things are gonna get a bit more serious from here on in. Due to the events in the previous chapter, the autobots now know the gender of the cute lil sparkplug, which is going to be her name. Now, before you flame me, because yes I know in the origonal transformer cartoon series, Spike Witwicky's father has the name of Sparkplug and all that stuff... This is a fanfic, I'm allowed to take creative liberties and seriously? I cant think of a cuter name for a baby being raised by autobots, then Sparkplug. So bite me. On that note, I dont own transformers. I wish I did. Transformer's are awesome. Little dogs however, are not. Little dogs are evil and must be destroyed. Sorry Mojo. (( I have an Irish Wolfhound, we were walking today and this lady with this pathetic little minipin comes up and the little minipin, who only comes up to Rosinne's ankles, is barking its freakin head off, acting all big and bad and I just had to wonder... Does small dog mean small brain? I mean seriously.)) I wanted to throw out a MASSIVE thank you to Karategal, who wrote a fanfic called Youngling, from which I got the idea that Ironhide and Optimus Prime raised Bumbleebee from a sparkling. I have to throw a shout out here, its an AWESOME story and an even more AWESOME idea. Inspiration rocks. Especially when it encourages... MUSHY-NESS Onward to the story! YAY!

P.S Vorn- 83 earth years.

Chapter 3- Mommy Dearest! Ironhide gets sentimental! Introducing, SPARKPLUG!

Ironhide- "Sparkplug?"

Bee - "Yeah, like what you use to call me..."

Ironhide, looked down at the little yellow bot, whose hologram was sitting on on his knee, feeding the baby from a bottle of formula that Ratchet had come up with, and his old Iron spark warmed inside its casing as his processor's thought back to another time, not so long ago when a certian little sparkling use to sit on his knee with a bottle full of energon.

Flashback- Baby Bee, looking hopeful "Iron? Can I have a cannon?" Ironhide, looking down at baby Bee with a smirk "Suuuuuuuuuuure ya can Sparkplug, in another ten thousand Vorns. Baby Bee, pouting " AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW BUT IRON!" "end flashback"

Bee, stared in amazement as blue liquid pooled under Ironhide's right optic. "Ironhide... Are you...Crying?

Ironhide snorted, aiming his cannon at Bee's head. He would never use it, but Bee knew this action well. It ment his gaurdian was hiding something and didnt want anyone knowing it. The little bot grinned.

Bee, pretending to be nervous "My mistake. Must be an energon leak. You should get Ratchet to look at that."

Ironhide grumped "Damn straight kid."

Bee, looking up at Ironhide with those bright blue optics that he knew the old warrior couldnt resist. "So, can I name her Sparkplug?"

Ironhide grumbled. "What the slag are you askin me for?

Bee, in an uncharacteristically serious voice. "Because... I miss being called Sparkplug...And I wanna know if your ok with... Me giving it to someone else"

Ironhide turned his head, looking down at Bee almost in suprise, then narrowed his optics and said gruffly. "I got shooting practice to do. If ya wanna call the thing Sparkplug, I dont give a slag."

Bee, nodded and patting the baby gently, the way Ratchet showed him and grinned as the old weapons specialist made a show of stomping out of the room, cannons charging. As the familiar sound of Ironhide blowing the bolts out of something reached him, deep down inside, Bee knew that Ironhide was pleased.

-  
Six years later --------------------------------

Ironhide jerked out of of stasis, on his feet before his systems were even fully online, almost colliding with the with Ratchet and Optimus as they charged down the hallway towards the sound of the child's hysterical screaming.

They found the child in bed, screaming and clinging to Bee's hologram as if her life depended on it. The yellow bot knelt beside her, a look of sheer terror on his usually cheerful face.

Ironhide "What the slag happened..."

Bee "She says she saw a monster and it tried to eat her"

Ratchet "Night Terrors... Common among human children between the ages of 5 and 15... Cured by.. "

Ironhide "I know what a night terror is."

The old doctor blinked at the interruption as Ironhide charged his cannon, making a show of it and dropped his battle mask over his face. Bee blinked, looking confused for a minute, then grinned, watching.

Ratchet "Iron...What are you..."

Ironhide, making his voice deep and serious. " Ratch... She's right... There IS a monster here. I can sense it."

The look of terror on the little girls face made Ironhide grin under his mask.

Ironhide "Ratchet, Bee, you two stay here and protect Sparkplug. Optimus and I will go find the monster."

Ratchet nodded, turning his arm into a missle launcher and sat next to the the little girl while Optimus, who suprisingly had remained quiet through this whole thing followed Ironhide.

Bee, charging his own arm cannon, dropped his battle mask over his face as well.

Optimus "Do not be afraid Sparkplug. We will protect you."

Ironhide "Thats right, no monster messes with our Sparkplug and lives."

They grinned at eachother as they headed down the hall, making a point to step heavily so they could be heard.

Leaving the training room doors open so the sound could clearly be heard, Ironhide and Optimus beat the slag out of a training drone

Optimus "TAKE THAT MONSTER! AND THAT! CRASH, THUD, BANG

Ironhide "EAT CANNON MONSTER!" BOOM

Bee soothingly rocked the little girl as the sounds of carnage filled the air, then silenced, followed by the sounds of heavy footsteps. Sparkplug gasped, then relaxed as Optimus and Ironhide came back in, all grins.

Optimus "The monster will trouble you no longer Sparkplug. It has been deactivated."

Ironhide "We blew it to bolts kiddo."

Sparkplug, tears sliding down her tiny cheeks "I was so scared!"

Ironhide knelt, lowering his massive head so his eyes met hers. "What's there ta be scared of kiddo? I'm right down tha hall, Optimus is right around the corner, ya got Bee sleepin right across from you and Ratchet's medbay is right around the corner." He oh so gently brushed her cheek with the tip of his finger.

Sparkplug "Will... Will you stay here... Until the sun comes up?"

Optimus "Of course"

Ironhide "Always kiddo."

It was a strange sight to see, four massive war hardened robots, sitting in a circle around the white canopy bed Sam had bought for their little Sparkplug, but they stayed with her, long after she had fallen asleep.

Bee, softly "Ironhide?"

Ironhide "Yeah kid?"

Bee "How'd you know to do that..."

Ironhide "Do what?"

Bee "What you did for Sparkplug..."

Ironhide grinned "Its the same thing we use ta do for you..."

Not for the first time, Bumblebee was grateful that Ironhide had been there. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four! My gosh, I cant stop! HELP ME! Ah, but its such a beautiful addiction, isnt it? For this chapter, I would like to thank Moby, DJ Mystic, DJ Yoda, Enigma, Groove Coverage, DCX, DJ Splash, Crazy Frog, DJ Inphinity, Infected Mushroom, DJ Sammy, Lunaspace and DJ Tiesto, because music fuels the mind and good techno is like caffine. It never fails to make you bounce off the walls. Yay for music. I would also like to thank my cat, Isis, for picking this evening to have her first heat cycle and keep me awake. YAY FOR YOWLING! Now, as to why we went from a baby to a six year old, simple reason. My niece is staying the night, she's six years old and I had this brillent idea about Ironhide dealing with a night terror. Babies dont have night terrors. Six year olds do. So... It is without further ado. I give you, Sparkplug, age six. Ok, its come to my attention, that several people are getting idea's from my stories. SO! Being the cool person I am, because I happen to get alot of my inspiration from other stories, I wanted to put out there that even though Sparkplug is my character, if anyone wants to write their own version of her story, please feel free to do so! I only ask that if you do, you send me a link, because I really want to read it.I am planning on eventually turning her into a teenager, then eventually if things go right, having her get married and have little sparkplugs of her own... I might even do a death fic, about what happens when she gets old and croaks. Dunno, we shall see, but this is really taking off. SHOUT OUT! To all the die hard fans out there. The ones that walk around conventions, tolorating the smell of losers and geeks that dont know the rule of TAKE A FREAKIN SHOWER, in costumes they have spent hours, days, weeks, sometimes MONTHS putting together in honor of their favorite characters. The fans that stand in line for hours in the middle of the night to see a movie because its based on a group of giant robots that were invented before they were born, because the fans from their parents time KEPT IT ALIVE. The 40 year old living in his mother's basement with Transformer sheets and Transformer action figures and posters, because even if thats just creepy and he needs to get a job, ITS DEVOTION! If it wasnt for the fans, there wouldnt be fanfiction. From one rabid fangirl to all those other rabid fans out there. Kudo's! Enough crap. On to the story. Disclaimer time. I dont own transformers. Duh. I dont own Annie.I dont own NASA. I don't own My Little Ponies, or Barbie. If I did, I would be really rich. I'm not, so dont sue me. Duh.

Chapter 4- Learning to let go.

It was the first day of school at Elwood Elementary, as Bee carefully pulled into the parking lot and tried to resist the urge to lock his doors and floor it, taking his precious Sparkplug back to the base and forgetting this whole stupid idea. As much as it pained him, Ironhide and Optimus had been right. She deserved to learn with children of her own species. But that didnt make Bee feel better. When he thought of all the horrible things that could go wrong with the little girl who had changed his life that stormy night six years ago, it made his fuel pump run cold. Sam, almost as if picking up on his friends feelings, gently stroked the steering wheel as he pretended to drive. Bee grinned slightly, feeling his passenger seat bounce as little Sparkplug danced to the techno music blaring out of his speakers. They had worked carefully, creating a birth certificate, social security card and immunization record for her. When Sam explained that the other kids would probably tease her if they put her name down as Sparkplug Prime, they had a long discussion with what name to put down. It was Optimus who came up with the perfect name. After the others had seen the movie he was refering to, they agreed. And so, according the birth certificate, Sparkplug's name was Annie Prime, after the little orphan girl from the movie and Optimus, who was the only one with of them with a suitable surname. They would explain to the teacher, that Annie's parents, listed as Oliver and Beatrice Prime, were Robotic's Engineer's working for NASA and were currently oversea's working on a top secret project, leaving Sam as her legal gaurdian. After two months of getting Sparkplug ready for school, the day for her to start kindergarten had finally come, much to the distress of her four autobot parents. She wasnt the only one who had tears in her eyes as she climbed into Bumblebee, clutching her my little pony backpack, carefully purchased at walmart by Sam at the request of Bee. As they pulled into a parking spot, Sam's cell phone went off, with the familiar ringtone of "I'm a little bumblebee, come and climb my honey tree". Blinking Sam answered it.

Bee, his voice full of panic "I dont think I can do this..."

Sam "Awww, sure you can."

Ironhide "Bee, part of rearin a sparkling is knowing when to let go."

Sam "Ironhide...How...?"

Ironhide "Long story. Bee, ya know how ya wanted to go on the scouting mission to find Sam?"

Bee shuddered slightly, remembering how upset Ironhide had been. "You didnt want me to go."

Ironhide "No, I didnt. The thought of you bein in a strange place, with 'cons crawling around you and me bein too far to help if you ran into trouble, scared the slagging pit outta me."

Both Bee and Sam both sat there in shock. They hadnt thought Ironhide was capable of feeling fear.

Ironhide "But I letcha go Bee an now, ya gotta let her go."

"Bee... I'm scared..." Sparkplug's little voice broke their attention from the phone call.

Bee, trying to sound brave, spoke softly to his sparkling "I am too Sparks. But it'll be alright. Iron and I will be right here waiting for you when you get back."

Sparkplug- "Promise?"

Bee "I promise"

Sparkplug "Ok..."

The little girl leaned forward, placing a kiss on the dashboard infront of her and climbed out of the car as the door swung open silently. He watched Sam take his little girl by the hand and lead her into the school and felt as if his spark was shattering into a thousand pieces.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam rode home in Ironhide, Bumblebee didnt want to leave the parking lot, just incase Sparkplug needed him. Sam understood.

Sam "Ironhide?"

Ironhide "Yeah?"

Sam "Did you really raise Bee?"

Ironhide "Pretty much."

Sam "So, Autobots really do have babies"

Ironhide, with a snort "No, we just pop out of the ground like giant tree's."

Sam grinned. "What was he like?"

Ironhide "Bee? Pain in my aft."

Sam "Iron, is Bee your son?"

Sam had to grip the dashboard as Ironhide swerved violently.

Ironhide "What the slagging pit gave you that idea?"

Sam, sounding upset "HEY! No need to try to kill me! It was an honest question! I mean, you raised him didnt you?"

Ironhide, bluntly. "No. He is not my son."

Sam, hesitantly "Do you know whose son he is?"

Ironhide was quiet for a moment, when he spoke his voice was hushed, almost reverent. "Optimus Prime"

Sam stared at the dashboard, looking like a deer looking into into the headlights of a semi truck.

Sam "That... Explains alot"

Ironhide "Yeah."

Sam "So... How exactly do you guys mate?"

This time Sam smacked his head on the window as Ironhide swerved. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Wow, all this in one night. I should save this and make you wait, but I wont, because I dont feel like it. So nanny nanny phoo phoo. Still blaring techno music, yep. The creative juices... I'm drowning in them. HELP! Lessee, shout outs. KONBANWA KENNICHI-KUN, AI SHITERU KAWAII BAKA CHIBI KITSUNE! HAI! Amberchini, GO TO BED. To my lovely reviewers! -sings, off key- Your the meaning in my life, your my insperation! Thank you so much for reading! If any of you have idea's to bounce off my head, please feel free to do so! Once again, I dont own Transformers, Barbie, My Little Pony, Barney and friends, Disney, Bambi, or anything else I randomly stuff in here thats copyrighted. I've decided to do something a bit sad in here, because seriously... Bambi made me cry my eyes out, but to this day I still think its a beautiful movie and I think its deeply moving. On that note, dont worry, be happy, because the hyper little mouse dragon has added something to make things all better! My two favorite transformers are about to join the mix. Who are they? Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Prepare for much SQUEE-NESS, whimpersniffles and OMG SHE DID NOT JUST WRITE THAT moments.

Chapter 5- Baby mine, dont you cry...

Optimus Prime's head was the best place in the universe, to watch a movie, especially when he was laying on his stomach, resting his chin in his hands. The scene was completed, by the pink fluffyness of Sparkplug's my little pony sleeping bag, which was drapped across the top of it. Inside the sleeping bag, Sparkplug was mimicing the massive autobot beneath her, chin resting on her hands. Bee sat with his back against the wall, legs out infront of him, with his ankles crossed, Sam sitting on his foot. Ironhide had taken the same position next to him, but with his arms folded almost grumpily across his chest and Ratched sat cross legged on the oppisite side of Optimus, looking like some weird Buddhist monk. Teltraan 1, was playing big screen TV tonight as they sat and watched Bambi, which according to Ratchet, had been rated specifically for the mind maturity level of a child of six. Said child had fallen asleep, but the autobot's remained to watch the rest of the movie, not wanting to wake her by moving.

---Scene in the movie...---

Look Bambi, fresh spring grass!

RUN BAMBI! DONT LOOK BACK!

BANG!

We made it mother... We made it... Mother?... Mother?!

Your mother can't be with you any more...

---end scene---

Ironhide, in a hushed, anger filled voice tinged with sadness "Primus...Bee, yer leakin all over my shoulder plates"

Bee, sniffling "I...Cant...Help it..."

Sam, pats Bee's foot soothingly and looks up to see to his suprise, Bee has streams of blue dripping down his face. Ironhide's usually angry looking face, is twisted as he appears to be biting his lip. Prime has a strange, sad expression and Ratchet is staring at the floor.

Sam, softly "Are you guys ok?"

Ironhide gets up suddenly, stepping over Prime and walks out of the room without a word. Bee sits there, his shoulders shaking and to Sam's suprise, Prime reaches behind him, placing a soothing hand on Bee's leg without turning around. In a voice that is strong, but showing the emotion of one who has lost far too much, Optimus speaks.

Optimus "I believe, it is time for Sparkplug to be put to bed. Would you be so kind Sam?"

As Sam carries the sleeping child out of the room, the sound of soft, mechanical sobs erupt from Bumblebee, mixed with the gentle voices of Optimus and Ratchet. Not for the first time, Sam thinks on what the battle for the allspark must have cost them.

On a suprisingly uneventful day... The sun is shining in through the windows they installed so Sparkplug would get plenty of sunlight. Optimus Prime is sitting in his chair, massive feet up on the desk. Sparplug has just gotten back from school and is sitting on the desk next to him with a box of crayons, doodling a picture of a butterfly. Ratchet is attempting to repair some strange looking piece of Machinery. Sam is at work, which ironically, happens to be Walmart. Bumblebee is bugging the hell out of Ratchet, by asking ten million questions about the piece of Machinery he is attempting to repair. Ironhide is in the firing range, blowing the slag out of yet another battle drone. Everything is peaceful and calm when all of a sudden, out of the blue, an alarm breaks through the silence like sledge hammer hitting a window. Optimus falls out of his chair, Ratchet drops the piece of machinery and starts pounding away frantically at the computer console infront of him and Bee rolls under the desk, leaping over Optimus and grabbing Sparkplug as he goes, cannon charging.

Optimus "BEE, GET SPARKPLUG OUT OF HERE! Ratchet, where are they? "

Ratchet "Two signals... They breached the lower entrance. Deck 6."

Bee is suddenly in his car form, Sparkplug climbs into his driver seat, a terrified look on her face as the sound of Bee trying to reassure her is heard as he flies through the doorway and down the hall, faster than he has ever driven with her before, the seatbelt firmly wrapping around her to keep her safe as Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide spread out, heading in the direction of Deck 6.

Bee has almost made it towards the front entrance, when all of a sudden, he spies something out of the corner of his eye.

Bee "Hold on tight Sparks!"

Too late, Bee tries to dodge the spark net falling from the ceiling. His last concious thought as the net hits and shorts out his systems is that he's a worthless glitch infested slag heap... as the sounds of Sparkplug's screams fade with his optics.

YOU GLITCH INFESTED, WORTHLESS, IDIOTIC PIT SUCKING SLAG HEAPS! WHAM! BOOM! AWWWW BUT WE DIDNT KNOW THERE WAS A...! THATS NO EXCUSE! YOUR SLAGGING PRANKS HAVE GONE TOO FAR! SHE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!

Bee's groaned, his sensors coming sluggishly online, to the sound of Optimus and Ironhide both yelling, the sounds of things being smashed and two strangely familiar voices whimpering in return. Wait... Yelling? Optimus never yelled... Why... A realisation suddenly hit him and he threw himself off the stasis bed. Bee staggered into the room, to see a flashes of yellow and red, blocked by Ironhide, who was beating them into a scrap and Optimus, who really was yelling. He almost jumped out of his skin as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he looked up to see a rather annoyed looking Ratchet.

Ratchet "Sparkplug has a concussion. I gave her a sedative to calm her down. Hopefully, she will be fine. I cant say the same for those two."

Bee, without realising it, sagged against Ratchet. His still fritzed processors unable to handle everything.

Ironhide "WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU TWO! YOU'LL NEVER PULL ANOTHER STUNT LIKE THIS AGAIN" Optimus "WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR, WHAT KIND OF ADDLEBRAINED IDIOT SETS OFF AN INTRUDER ALARM AT HIS OWN BASE?"

Bee closed his optics, suddenly understanding what had happened. Then, he pushed off Ratchet, stalked into the room and proceeded to join Ironhide and Optimus in beating the slagging bolts out of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Ok, I really wasnt happy with the last chapter. Grrrrr. The idea was great, but it seems kinda slopped together... I will try to do better with this one. I mean come'on, the twins are here now! It can't possibly suck if the twins are in it, right? Ok, to everyone who has added my story to their favorite's list and posted reviews, thank you! You guys rock. What an ego boost! WOOT! So, with my massive ego boost, I've decided to dispense some advise! YAY ME! -puts on her Yoda costume- I attribute my amazing ability to pump out chapters of random fanfic madness at 4am to... Dr. Pepper. Cup'O'Noodles and Techno music. These three things, are the key to Fanfiction greatness.Without them... I would be... In bed. God I'm such a geek... LOL. On to the fanfic! Disclaimer! I dont own any copyrighted materials here. I dont know what I will use, because the rabid hamster in my head doesnt tell me what he's doing and throws potatoes at my head when I try to find out. If your going to sue, sue him. Its all his fault. Be warned, this chapter contains ANGST. But, not for long! Believe me, your temperary concern is for a good cause. I promise and it will lead you to seeing another side of Optimus Prime. There will be much mischief of the twins! Fanfic HO!

Chapter 6 -beautiful dreamer, wake unto me

One week later.

Bee, hysterical "WHATS WRONG WITH HER?"

Ratchet, barely controlled calm as the little yellow autobot stormed into his medbay, yelling so loud his vocal processor's crackled under the strain. "Calm down Bee. Yelling will not fix anything."

Bee "DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! WHY ISNT SHE COMING OUT OF STASIS?"

Ratchet "It is called a coma Bee. The concussion from the crash caused..."

Ratchet didnt get a chance to finish as Bee stormed out. He probably would have killed Sunstreaker and Sideswipe if Optimus hadnt grabbed him as he stalked towards the Brig, battle mask down and cannon charged and crackling, where the twins had been placed both as punishment and to give the other autobots a chance to calm down. Optimus pressed him up against the wall as he pointed his cannon at the leader of the autobot's head, holding him pinned firmly inspite of his furious struggles.

Bee, voice full of fury. "Let. Me. Go."

Optimus, disturbed by the reddish tint Bee's once blue optic's had taken, pulled the little bot into his arms. "Killing them, wont undo what's happened Bee"

Bee, bringing his knee up and slamming Optimus's codpiece with a resounding clang "I said let me go"

Optimus suprisingly didnt move as Bee attacked him, his deep blue optic's burning into Bee's now purple one's with a fierce intensity that any other warrior would have lubricated himself apon seeing. "Look what your doing Bee. Autobot's dont think this way. Decepticon's do. If you go in that room and kill those two boys who have watched you grow from a spark over something so stupid as a prank gone wrong, you will be acting as a decepticon would. Is that what you truelly wish to become?"

Bee, tears of blue streaking down his cheeks. "Wouldnt you? If it was me layin there?"

Optimus, his voice soft, gentle as he went from pinning Bee to embracing him. "No Bee. I wouldnt. Because me becoming a decepticon is something I would never want you to see. Not for any reason. War makes us soldiers. Our choices, make us who we are. I would want you to know, that no matter what the circumstance, I would do the right thing. I would want to be a person, that you would be proud of. Do you not want the same for Sparkplug?"

Bee's eyes slowly faded back to blue and he shuddered once, then rested his head against Optimus's chest as grief overcame him. Optimus simply held him, silently comforting as he had since the birth of Bee's spark.

Ratchet, his voice soft, echoed across Optimus's private com channel. "Optimus, we have a problem."

Optimus rubbed the bridge of his nose in a very human gesture of frustration. "Tell me again, who sent you?" He asked the woman and the two police officers who stood before him, before looking at Sam, who looked as though he was about to have a massive stroke.

"Mr. Prime, we are with child protective services."

Author's note: MUAHAHAHA! Yes, I am evil. Very evil. Because, it just so happens, I'm going to bed. I decided to leave you all in suspense, praying for my next update so you can find out what happens. As I said, your concern will be well worth it! Chapter 7 will be up tommarow! Until then, have fun kiddies! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is here! BWAHAHAHA! I told you! More angst, followed by evil well plotted stuff and finally, MORE HUMOR. I know, you've all been waiting for it, so, here it is! Disclaimer. I dont own Transformers. Duh.

Chapter 7 You'll be in my heart...

The sounds of Bumblebee screaming hysterically from the Brig and Ironhide screaming back as he held him down, only made the EMT move faster to load Sparkplug's limp body into the back of the Ambulance that had backed up to the front entrance of the base. Optimus Prime stood silently, his face may as well have been a rock for the amount of emotion he showed as the social worker, Mrs. Frell, yelled up at him.

Mrs. Frell "Mr. Prime, I dont care if you DID save the world. When I am through with you, you will be living in a laboratory for all eternity. I dont know what kind of disgusting people you have on your planet, but on earth, we lock people like you up and throw away the key. Your just lucky that child didnt die! Kidnapping, child endangerment, attempted murder... DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M TELLING YOU? "

Optimus Prime "Yes."

Mrs. Frell "Just denying her medical treatment..."

Optimus Prime "She was not denied medical treatment."

Mrs. Frell "I beg your pardon?"

Optimus Prime lowered his gaze, meeting Mrs. Frell with an expression fitting of one who had stared down armies of decepticons without so much as a flinch and he could see from the color draining out of her face, that she was reading him loud and clear. "Sparkplug, has been in the hands of the best medical officer on this planet. Mrs. Frell. Now, if there is nothing further. Your presence is upsetting MY child and that, I am afraid is not acceptable. We will be in touch." With that, Optimus Prime turned and strolled out of the room, leaving a flabbergasted human to find her own way out.

Out of sight of the social worker that had so abruptly shattered the newly established calm he had created, Optimus Prime sagged against the wall, his head bowwed. To look at him, you would never believe he was the same fearless leader everyone knew him to be. The stoic mask of nonchalance faded away and for once, Optimus Prime looked as bewildered at a child who had lost its parents and was wondering aimlessly through a crowd. He did not lift his head as a voice came over his com.

"Ratchet to Optimus Prime"

Optimus "Yes."

Ratchet "I am taking Sparkplug to St. Francis medical center. They are not aware that my driver is a Hologram"

Optimus "Affirmative. How is she holding up?"

Ratchet "Still unconcious and for once, I am thanking Primus. How is Bee handling it?"

Optimus "You may have to replace his vocal processors again."

Ratchet "Can you blame him?"

Optimus "No."

Ratchet "Did you have a chance to make Sam aware of our plans?"

Optimus "No. We can only hope for Bee's sake, that he has the sense to come with us."

Ratchet "I think he will. Since his parents died and he and he and Mikeala split up, he no longer has ties here."

Optimus "Am I doing the right thing Ratchet?"

Ratchet, after a brief pause "I think so"

Optimus "The twins are back. We will debrief here, one hour. Optimus out."

Ratchet. "Affirmative. Ratchet out."

-One Hour Later-

Everyone was alarmed by the expression on Bumblee's face. He sat in the chair he had been bolted to, without so much as the slightest struggle. It was obvious he had given up and there wasnt a spark in the room that didnt feel his pain.

Optimus rested his hands on the table infront of him, carefully thinking of how to address the autobots who had so faithfully followed him to the pit and back without question. Even the twins were silent, watching with an attention that anyone who knew them would think they werent capable of. Finally, Optimus spoke.

Optimus "Bumblebee."

The youngest, bravest autobot in the room, lifted his blue streaked face.

Optimus "We will get them back."

Bumblebee spoke then, his voice a hoarse, crackling whisper of twisted pain. "H...How?"

Optimus "Kidnapping, Child Endangerment, and Attempted Murder."

Every optic in the room was on him, as he explained the plan, that would have them exiled from the one planet they had grown to love almost as much as Cybertron.

Bumblebee, his voice shaking with anger as he met his father's eyes. "W...What about...What you told me earlier Optimus? Was that... Just words?"

Optimus "I told you, that no matter what the circumstance. I would do the right thing." Optimus met Bumblebee's eyes, his expression gentle and kind. "I have decided, Bumblebee. To do the right thing. " He looked across the table at at his men. "Are you with me?"

One by one, they nodded.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, who finally wore their characteristic grins of doom "Lets do this!" 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, the angst stuff is coming to a close. Bear with me a little longer, I promise, I will keep my promise. But first, lets finish up the insane angst stuff! I give you, chapter 8! Disclaimer, I dont own transformers and I'm not responsable for massive brain damage, strokes, heart attacks or split sides.

Chapter 8, Declaration of war

"Ratchet to Bumblebee, Sides and Sunstreaker. It's time."

Sunstreaker "BOOYAH"

Sideswiper "Diddo brother o mine. You ready Bee?"

Bumblebee, with a sound of fierce determination. "Yes."

Ratchet "Whats your ETA?"

Bumblebee "I'm already in the parking lot"

Sunstreaker "6 minutes if I break the speed limit, 20 if I dont. So, 6 minutes."

Ratchet "For once, I am not going to complain."

"Ratchet to Optimus"

Optimus "Yes."

Ratchet "Sparkplug is awake."

Optimus "Thank Primus."

Sideswipe "Permission to proceed with operation scare the slag out of the humans, sir.

Optimus "I never thought I would see the day when you would ask permission to be yourself Sides. I like it."

Sideswipe "Enjoy it while it lasts ya old scrap heap."

Sunstreaker -giggle-

20 minutes later, two gorgous men walk into the emergancy room of the St. Francis medical center. The only difference in appearance between the two is the fact that one is a redhead, the other is blonde.

Blonde man, shouting fearfully "SOMEONE HELP ME! MY BROTHER'S BEEN SHOT! OH GOD HE'S GONNA DIE!"

Redheaded man, gasping and choking while clutching at a very real looking bullet wound in his chest, which has a plume of red liquid gushing out it. He makes certian everyone in the waiting room is watching him before he slides to the floor and "stops breathing"

Blonde man "HE'S NOT BREATHING! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!"

As everyone rushes to help the code blue laying on the middle of the emergancy room floor in a puddle of blood,no one notices the young man with a mop of brown hair, freckles and the middle aged man with a head of greying black hair and the same intense blue eyes as the two brother's, dressed in hospital scrubs as they slip quietly through the security doors.

Bee made his way up the stairs, moving faster then any normal human could have, straight to room 203. His spark pounded in his chest as he opened the door and saw her laying there, staring out the window, he softly spoke her name, hardly daring to breathe - "Sparks?"

She turned her head, looking at him for a moment before bursting into tears. In an instant he was there, holding her tiny body in his arms.

Sparkplug "Bee I'm so scared!"

Bee, softly, running his fingers through her hair "I know Sparks, but it'll all be ok. We're taking you home now and then we're going on a little trip."

Sparkplug, sniffling "Where?"

Bee "To another planet"

Sparkplug "How?"

Bee "In a spaceship. Bad people want to hurt you, we're gonna go someplace safe so they cant. Listen to me carefully, ok Sparks?"

She nodded.

Bee "Ratchet is coming with stretcher for you to ride on. When he gets here, I want you to lay down on the stretcher and be real still and quiet, we're gonna cover you with a sheet, so you stay hidden. Can you do that?

Sparkplug "Yeah... Can we go now?"

As if on cue, Ratchet wheeled the gourney in. After hugging Sparkplug and checking her once again to make sure her vitals were stable, he lifted the little girl onto the stretcher and covered her with a sheet, rolling her down the hallway towards the morgue.

Ratchet "Autopsy Pick-up, ID number 2229172, we're kind of in a hurry"

The clerk at the desk looked up at the two men standing there as Bumblebee tried not to fidget, praying Sparkplug would stay still under the sheet they were trying to pass off as a corpse.

Clerk "caucasian female, 6 years old, blunt trauma, suspected homicide. Ouch. Man, what a pity. Poor kid. Make's me wish it was legal to shoot some people." He filled out the paper work, moving far too slow for either of the autobot's liking, then finally handed it over. It was all Bee could do to keep himself from running with the gourney towards the back doors to the delivery bay. 3 minutes later, they had the "body" loaded into the back of a white coroner's van that had once been an ambulance and drove off, for the second time in history, with Bee riding inside of Ratchet. 


	9. Chapter 9

Yes, I posted three more chapters after I said I was going to bed. I went to bed. I really did, I swear. But then, I woke up... And started writing... And couldnt stop... And so, here I am, still going. I had this fantastic idea, yadda yadda. Anyhoozie, enjoy the twins, the end of the angst AND, POSSIBLY, maybe not, the end of the first part of a trilogy. We shall see.

Chapter 9, His Brother's Keeper

Sunstreaker was having a blast, screaming and fighting the nurses trying to hold him back as they attempted to resuscitate his twin, who never had a pulse in the first place.

Sunstreaker, screaming mournfully "NO! DAMN YOU GOD! YOU CANT TAKE HIM FROM ME! SIDES! DONT LEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAVE ME!"

The twins probably would have kept this up for another hour or two, but then one of the Doctors brought out something none of them had counted on. A defibulator. No one noticed the wicked grin on Sunstreaker's face as they placed the cold steel paddles on his brother's chest and shocked the hell out of him. What they did notice, was the so called lifeless corpse screaming his head off. Then jumping to his feet as his brother, who had been screaming hysterically only a moment ago, started laughing like a deranged child. No one knew what to do, when they started to brawl in the middle of blood soaked floor.

Sunstreaker "HA HA! YOU GOT ZAPPED! OOF!"

Sideswipe "SLAGGING PIT THAT HURT! OW!"

Sunstreaker "Think they got away?"

Sideswipe "Yeah, its been about 45 minutes."

Sunstreaker "Shall we go, brother dearest?"

Sideswipe "Yes, brother dearest, I think we shall."

They both grinned wickedly.

No one in the ER, would ever forget the day the dead man and his brother, beat the crap out of each other, then stood, side by side, hand in hand, dropped their pants, bending over and giving everyone in the trauma room a shining view of two very handsome asses, which would be the subject of several female nurses wet dreams for months to come, then flipped them all off and disapeared into thin air. The terrible twins had struck again.

"Optimus to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, report."

Sunstreaker "Hey! Its the scrap-heap!"

Optimus "Ironhide and I have finished breaking Sam out of the Mission City Jail. How did your diversion go?"

Sideswipe "Ooooh it was a thing of beauty. I was great, as usual."

Sunstreaker "You were great? You spent almost the entire time just laying there!"

Sideswipe "Yeah, but I did it well, Mr. Dramaqueen"

Ironhide, chuckling "I still say we shoulda just blown the place to hell"

Ratchet "And how, Mr. Cannon's For Brains, would we have gotten Sparkplug out had we done that?"

Sideswipe "Well, Ironhiney here couldnt, but I bet Sunny and I could find a way."

Sunstreaker "Yep, we're just that good"

Bumblebee, sounding annoyed "You two slagtards are the REASON we had to rescue her in the first place!"

Sunstreaker "As I was saying, we're just that good."

Sideswipe -snicker-

Ironhide "So boss, now that we're criminals, whats next?"

Optimus "Next, we contact the US goverment and attempt to fix this mess."

Ratchet "And if that doesnt work?"

Optimus " We prep the ARC for travel and leave earth behind." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10! Holy hell. Ok. Someone asked how Sam ended up in Jail. For those of you that havent been paying attention to the massive plot build up I've been doing. When the transformer's enrolled Sparkplug in school, they created a false birth certificate, on which they listed her parents as Oliver ((Optimus)) and Beatrice ((Bee)) Prime. They used the back-up story of her parents being Robotic's Engineer's for NASA and being on assignment oversea's, leaving Sam as Sparkplug's LEGAL GAURDIAN. When it was discovered that there was no such people as Oliver and Beatrice Prime and that the documents had been forged, Sam became an accessory to kidnapping and child endangerment ((The girl was in a coma when the Social Worker found her)). In America, that would be considered a crime. Sam was therefor arrested and booked in the Mission City Jail, where he sat for a week while they autobot's waited for Sparkplug to come out of the concussion induced coma and the Autobot's could safely rescue her and him. Regarding the coma. You will notice Ratchet gave her a sedative to calm her down. The Nursing Major will appreciate this. Rule number one with ANY Concussion. DO NOT go to sleep, 24 hours after the concussion. Because, brain swelling can put you in a coma. I know this, because I've had a concussion. What happens when you give a kid a sedative? They go to sleep. End of lengthy discussion now. Disclaimer. I dont own transformers. Duh. Warning: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are here.I am not responsable for strokes, heart attacks, broken furniture or mental illnesses.

Chapter 10, It's offical!

Now retired Defense Secretary Keller had a big problem. A thirty two foot tall big problem. Who at the moment, was holding a press conference... On the front lawn of the white house. His phone range two seconds after the massive face of the alien robot appeared on the eleven'o'clock news and a familiar voice boomed.

"My name is Optimus Prime. 13 years ago, my people saved your world from destruction. I speak to you now, to ask for your help."

-four hours later-

After four hours of somewhat nervous discussion with three of the best lawyers the United State's had to offer and a full explination of what had happened had been given, it was decided that all charges in the case of Optimus' Prime vs The United States, would be dropped. No longer retired Defense Secretary Keller was now handling diplomatic relations with Optimus Prime, in an attempt to keep the Autobot's on earth.

Keller "What can we do for you Optimus?"

Optimus Prime "I would like full custody of the human child, whom we have named Spark Plug, under the legal name of Annie Prime, granted to Bumblebee and I do not want to see, hear from or hear of Child Protective Services ever again.

Keller "You have to understand, we have laws that..."

Optimus Prime "That is non-negotiable, defense secretary Keller. Custody will be given, or we will be leaving your planet, violently if necessary."

Back at the now carefully moved and well hidden base, Bumblebee was watching a certian little girl as she slept peacefully, the stress of the past few weeks had drained him, but he refused to go into stasis. He didnt even notice Sunstreaker sliding down next to him until the bright yellow bot smacked him upside the head. He winced, then looked up at the grinning face of his uncle for a moment. Then threw his arms around the older bot, sobbing into his chest plate.

Sunstreaker "Hey! BEE! Watch the paint you slaghead"

Bee, simply continued to sob and the usually jovial bot softened, hating to see his little partner in crime anything but happy, and wrapped an arm around the little bot he had known from a sparkling.

Sunstreaker "Yo, Bee-Man, why the sob fest?"

Bee " I...Don't know how you guys did it!"

Sunstreaker, looking suprisingly guilty "Whad I do this time?"

Bee "You... You put up with me all these years"

Sunstreaker clicked and shook his head "Yeah, yer right. You want the truth?"

Bee looked up at him. "You? Tell the truth without Ratchet twisting your gears or Iron's cannon to your head? Who are you and what have you done with Sunny?"

Sunstreaker grinned "Fine. I wont tell you then."

Bee punched him and glared at the ground.

Sunstreaker, raising an optic ridge "Bee... Truth is, I dont know how you put up with ME all these years. I was wreckless, stupid and always getting both of us into trouble. I've almost gotten us both sent to the scrap heap so many times...But you never held it against me. Not once. "

Bee "I kept my promise Sunny. I didnt let the war steal my laugh."

Sunstreaker grinned at his little Bee.

Bee "But Sunny... I dont think I can keep it much longer... "

Sunstreaker hugged the younger bot, who rested his head on his best friend's chest. "Spill Bee."

Bee "What if... What if I'm wrong about keeping Sparkplug? What if... I'm about to this whole thing and she's better off with her own kind and I'm putting everyone in danger because..." He stopped, blue energon streaking down his face. "Because I love her with all my spark" He whispered, looking up at Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe, stepping out of the shadows. "Then you keep tryin. You keep kickin aft. Because you love her and thats all that matters. As long as you got that, there's nothing you cant face. Thats how we did it Bee. You ask can ask Ironhide, Hatchet, hell, even Optimus and you'll get the same answer. Now, if you two mushfests are done sobbing your eye's out. I got an idea I could use some help with" He grinned, letting Bee and Sunny know that someone was about to get slagged.

-Two hours later-

After a cleverly planted virus in the stasis charging unit in Ironhide's stasis bed, the weapon's specialist may as well have been in a coma. Carefully, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker set up, with Bumblebee keeping watch outside the door, snickering as he watched the twins put their glorious plan into action.

Optimus Prime returned to base, to find Bee curled up on the floor beside Sparkplug's bed, having finally fallen into stasis. What puzzled him, was the fact that the twins slept next to him, one behind him, the other on the other side of Sparkplug's bed. He smiled softly at the touching scene and decided he would wait until Bee finished his stasis cycle to give him the news, with a tired sigh, he turned and headed to his office. Little did he know, Bee's stasis cycle would be ending sooner then expected, when Ironhide's ear splitting shriek filled the base. The twin's optic's flickered on and they looked at eachother from across Bee and Sparkplug's sleeping forms. Two identical grins crossed their faces as they quietly snuck out of Sparkplug's bedroom.

Optimus and Ratchet stared at Ironhide with a mixture of shock and laughter. During stasis, someone had very carefully given Ironhide a new paint job. The now hot pink weapon's specialist, charged his flower covered cannon's and with a look of pure and utter fury, stalked down the hall. Optimus and Ratchet finally released the laughter they had been struggling to contain, then Ratchet went to prepare the medbay for the arrival of two very dead twin autobots. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. HUGE Shoutout my favorite ninja Kennichi, because I love him and he's reading my fanfic and ninja's are cool! So cool, that I've decided, to give my lovely readers a very special treat. Next chapter, not this one, the next one, NINJA'S ATTACK! Disclaimer. I dont own Transformers.

Chapter 11, Q is for question

Two week's after the twin's pulled a prank that would go down in autobot history as the most suicidal thing they had ever done, Ironhide had decided he looked good in pink. Why? Well, because little Sparkplug loved it. Suprising everyone, he agreed to keep it, only temperarily he reminded them. After all, one of the condition's of Bee getting full custody of the little girl had been that if she was ever unhappy with her current situation she would be handed over to the US goverment and placed in a suitable home among her own kind. Bee was back to himself again, bouncing, buzzing, humming and spouting out random songs, all of them about being happy. He, Sparkplug and Sam had started going for long drive's to get ice cream, which the little girl claimed was the yummiest stuff in existance. All in all, life had returned to normal. Sparkplug had returned to school, this time with a reserved parking spot right infront of the windows of her classroom for her giant robot gaurdians. Today, was show and tell day for Elwood elementary school's three kindergarten classes and they had decided to make it as school assembly. The student's all gathered on the lawn by the parking lot, which had been cleared out, all except for one very shiney yellow camaro. Bee thought he was going to die of pride as his little Sparkplug told everyone about her "daddy" and he burst into transformation, his 17 foot tall bipedal form glistening in the sunlight as the children gasped and stared in awe. For the first time, he realized why the twins were so obsessed with how they looked.

Later that day, as he sat at the lookout with Sam and Sparkplug sitting on his hood, enjoying the ice cream cone's they had picked up and Ironhide, Ratchet, Optimus and the twins sat in a semi circle around them, Bee was fairly sure life couldnt possibly get any better.

Sparkplug "Bee?"

Bee "Yeah?"

Sparkplug "When I grow up, I'm gonna be a Camaro."

Sam giggled.

Ironhide, chuckling "I bet you'll make one seriously cute Camaro Sparks."

Sparks "Hey Bee?"

Bee "Yeah?

Sparks "How do you turn into a Camaro?"

Bee was silent for a minute. Sam listened intently, this had been something he had wondered about.

Bee "You just, see yourself as being one."

Sparkplug "What's it feel like?"

Bee "Its strange at first, but you get use to the feeling. Like, someone is taking you apart and putting you back together again."

Sparkplug closed her eyes, a look of intense concentration on her angelic little face and Bee's spark twinged with sadness as he tried to figure out how to explain to her the transformation she was trying so hard to achieve would never happen. He had known this would come, the day when his little sparkling realized they werent the same and never would be.

Sparkplug "Am I a Camaro yet?"

Bee "Sparks..."

Sam "Sparkplug, humans can't transform into Camaro's"

Sparkplug opened her eyes, staring up at Sam with a look that broke Bee's spark.

Spark "I'm not a human! I'm an autobot!"

Bee whispered softly "No Sparks... "

Sparks then said something that Bee would never, in his endless existance, forget.

Sparks "I CAN BE AN AUTOBOT IN MY HEART, GRANDPA OPTIMUS SAID SO AND HE KNOWS EVERYTHING IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD"

Sam was silent.

Optimus "I do not know everything in the whole wide world Sparks."

Sparkplug "Yeah you do! Your the bestest!"

Sideswipe "No, I'm the bestest."

Everyone blinked at Sunswipe's sudden outburst, which had brought the conversation to a halt.

Sunstreaker. "Are not, I'm the bestest.

Sideswipe "Na Uh! I am!"

Sunstreaker "I know! Lets ask Sparkplug."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in unison "SPARKS! Which one of us is the bestest?"

As the little girl joined in the twin's fun, forgetting all about wanting to be a Camaro, Bee not for the first time wondered how the hell they did it.

Private Com-

Optimus "Eventually, she will figure it out for herself."

Ratchet "Until then, I see no reason to dash her hopes."

Ironhide "Poor kid."

Bee "Hey Ratchet?"

Ratchet "Yes Bee?"

Bee "Ever heard of a movie called Frankenstien?"

Ratchet. "Yes."

Bee "Maybe... Maybe we can turn her into a transformer"

Ratchet "Bee..."

Sunstreaker "Frankensparks! I like that idea"

Ironhide "You would." 


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, after proof reading the last chapter, I discovered that I typoed :D There is one line in there, that is spoke by Sunswipe. Yes, I know. Since I'm too lazy to fix it, I'ts going to stay that way. Which one of the twins did I mean? I'll let you guess. MUAHAHA. Now, I give you... AI CUISINE! I mean... N IS FOR NINJA! YAY! Disclaimer, I dont own transformers. duh.

Chapter 12, N is for NINJA!

Ratchet heard a sound. He sat stock still, switching his sensors defense mode. Out of the corner of his optic's he saw a tiny black clad figure run across the shelf infront of him. He put his hand infront of it, effectively stopping it in its tracks and leaned closer, looking at it curiously. It looked up at him, then lifted its wrist to its face, running in the other direction as a familiar voice said with a pant "SUNNY! GRUMPYPANTS ISNT SLEEPING!" Ratchet was about to speak, when all hell broke loose. Something hit him from behind and his sensor's fritz'd. The last thing he heard was Sunstreaker's voice, gently scolding. "Yer spose to call me Solar Eclipse... Rule one of being a ninja, you never let people know who you are." and a very giggly Sparkplug "Sorry Sun...Solar Eclipse!"

Optimus Prime was going to dismantle them. Take them apart, slowly and dump them both in a scrap heap. Ratchet had been found, hanging from the ceiling in his medbay by bungee cords around his feet, two bottles of his private stash of high grade was missing, as was a bottle of nitrus oxide, several of his tools, several of his personal research data disks and a bunch of spare parts. Drawn on his forhead, in pink marker, was a very crudely drawn flower. The slagging pitfeinds had gotten creative, somehow getting ahold of a stun weapon. Ratchet didnt see it coming. This was the third attack in a week. Ironhide's weapon system's blue prints had been stolen, as well as several items from the storage bay, including a power supply. Even more suprising, was the fact that while the twins refused to admit to anything, they didnt complain at all when punishment was doled out. They were up to something. He knew it. What annoyed him, was that for once he couldnt figure out what.

Two weeks later, the autobot base was bustling with activity. Tommarow was Sparkplug's birthday and they were having a party for her, complete with a sleep over for ten of her friends from school and a movie night. Sam had helped plan most of it. They were putting pink streamers around the base. The twins had been given baby sitting duty while Bee was out with Sam, getting supplies. Ironhide was helping Optimus hold up a huge banner with pink frilly lettering that said "Happy Birthday Sparkplug when the sound of Ratchet falling off the ladder he was standing on caused them to turn. It wasnt Ratchet sprawled on the floor that made them stare however. What made them stare was the 11 foot tall, bright pink femme mech, toddling towards them, its movements wobbly and slow and the two remarkably proud looking twins standing behind it.

Bee and Sam pulled into the base, to the sounds of yelling.

Ratchet "WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS HAVE YOU TWO DONE!"

Ironhide "WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU TWO SLAGTARDS, YOU'RE GONNA BE SO FULL'A'HOLES YER CREATOR WONT RECOGNIZE YOUR SORRY SKIDPLATES!"

Optimus "Ratchet! Figure out exactly what they've done to Sparkplug. TWINS. MY OFFICE. NOW."

Bee started running, an icey hand of dread wrapping itself around his spark as made his way to Ratchet's medbay.

When Bee saw Ratchet, holding a small pink femme in his lap, he was confused, until he heard the femme speak, using Sparkplug's voice.

Ratchet "Sparkplug, I need you to tell me what happened to you."

Sparkplug "Its an autobot suit! They had me breathe in this weird smellin stuff, then everything was really funny and then I went to sleep and when I woke up I was inside of it. Hey, Bee! Look, I'm an autobot!" The Mech raised its arm and to Ratchet's suprise, it transformed into a cannon.

Bumblebee stared in horror at the thing his little Sparkplug had become, just as the cannon fired and sent him crumpling to the floor in a metalic heap.

Optimus Prime's office-

Optimus "I want an explination. Please Primuse... Tell me you didnt kill her to make that..."

Sideswipe actually looked shocked. "We arent 'cons! She's fine, she's inside it."

Optimus, rubbing the bridge of his nose "Define inside of it"

Sunstreaker, grinning. " Its a class SX-5 Mech Suit."

Optimus looked up at them in shock. "YOU PUT A SIX YEAR OLD CHILD IN A MIND CONTROLLED BATTLE MECH?"

Sideswipe "It's ok, we havent activated the weapon's system yet. "

The sound of a cannon going off and Sparkplug screaming had all three of them running towards the medbay. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Gracious. This is fun. No, I didnt kill Bee. Are you fricken nuts? We love the Bee! I have so many idea's bouncing around my brain right now its scary. Its gonna be another night full of updates every 45 minutes or so, so stay tuned. Disclaimer: I dont own transformers.

Chapter 13, S is for SLAGTARD

Bee's system's rebooted, shuddering back online as he sat up so fast he smacked his head against Ratchet, who had been leaning over him, doing a diagnostic scan. He could hear Optimus and Ironhide talking softly and the quiet hiccups's of Sparkplug calming down after crying. Ratchet steadied him, his strong hands somehow seeping the strength back into his spark.

Ratchet, his voice gentle "Easy Bee.Hold still"

Sparkplug "Bee! BEE are you ok? I'M SORRY!"

Bee turned his head, eyes meeting two tiny blue optic's. "S...Sparks?"

The little pink Mech stumbled, trying to run to him and Ironhide gently steadied her, picking her up and carrying her over to Bee, where she threw her tiny metal arms around his waist. He gently hugged back.

Bee "Sparks...Baby what happened to you?

Ratchet "The twin terror's built her a custom SX Battle Mech suit and put her in it. As soon as I'm done running diagnostic's on you, we'll get her out of it. I've managed to deactivate the surge gun those glitch-heaps forgot was there. She should be fine."

Sparks "I...I'm sorry! I didnt mean to hurt you!"

Bee, still dazed, sat up, wrapping his arms around the now much more holdable mech. "Shhh... It'll be ok Sparks..."

Three old autobot's exchanged looks, watching as Bee hugged his daughter for the first time without a hologram.

Private Com-

"Ironhide to Prime and Ratchet"

Ratchet "Here"

Optimus "What is it?"

Ironhide "I think we should let her keep the suit."

Ratchet "She cannot live in it, she will need sunlight, fresh air, food... Not to mention, the emotional and mental trauma of going from being human to being a mech."

Optimus "How long can she remain in the suit before it begins to have a negative effect on her?"

Ratchet "At first maybe an hour, longer as she gets accustomed to it."

Ironhide "Can ya tweak it so its easier ta use? Poor kid can hardly move in it."

Ratchet "That should be fairly simple."

Ironhide "Good. Hey Prime, requestin permission to use surge torture on tha twins."

Optimus, chuckling. "Granted"

Ratchet "Want to borrow my arc welder too Iron?"

Ironhide "Ratch, yer just a bundle of good idea's. Thank you kindly."

Optimus, chuckling "Optimus out."

Ratchet "Ratchet out"

Ironhide "Ironhide out."

Sunstreaker, panting "THAT ALL YOU GOT IRONHINEY?" -Sunny screams again as he's hit with another surge of electricity, his body jerking violently-

Sideswipe, weakly "Shuddup Sunny"

Ironhide, grinning "Oh no Sunny, keep it up. I'm enjoyin this."

Just then, Ratchet enter's, an evil grin on his metalic face.

Sideswipe "Oh primus, we're gonna die"

Ratchet "You wish." -He open's his hand, letting the now out of her mech suit Sparkplug climb from his shoulder onto it and approaching the two Mech's bolted to the stasis bed infront of him-

Sunstreaker "Hey Spark's!"

Ironhide hits him with another Surge, causing his blue optic's to flicker and his body to jerk. Sparkplug stares, eye's wide

Sparplug "You sure its not hurtin them?"

Ratchet, calmly. "Oh no, its just like being tickled, the surge rod, send's electricity through them, shorting out their sensory system's. Thats what happened when you shot Bumblebee, it just tickled him so much it made him fall over. "

Sparkplug "So, how come your tickling them so much?"

Ironhide "Cause they're slagtards" 


	14. Chapter 14

14. Yep, yet another chapter.I'm really getting bored with the happy sappy crappy, so I've decided I'm going to turn this into a bipolar fanfiction! INCOMING ANGST. Our cute little Sparkplug is growing up so fast! Soon my pretties, she will be a TEENAGER! GASP. 42 reviews! Woohoo. I'm on fire! Booyah! I dont own transformer's or Cars. Well folks... I bet some of you have had one big question going through your heads. Where the slag are the decepticon's? Good question! Here's your answer!

Chapter 14, thus shatters the endless calm

Over the past year and a half, 8 year old Sparkplug Prime had become so accustomed to her mech suit, that the only time she wasnt wearing it, was when she was at school or out with Sam, because Ironhide had convensed her the other kids might tease her if she wore it around them. As the bright pink minimech fell asleep with her head in his lap, Bee couldnt help but be grateful for the prank that had given him a closeness to her that hadnt been possible before. They had been watching Disney's Cars, the twins had been trying to strangle eachother, before Ratchet smacked their heads together, told them to behave and had claimed he had work to do, locking himself in Medbay. Optimus and Ironhide had gone to follow a signal picked up on that they thought might be refugee autobot's, somewhere in Arizona and had left Ratchet in charge. The twin's were now discussing the best way to disassemble Teltraan 1 without getting caught. Bee had just started to drift into stasis, when the world exploded all around him. He barely had time to sheild Sparkplug as the ceiling fell and the glowing red eyes that had haunted many of his nightmere's met his. His spark jerked in his chest, as the sound of Sparkplug's scream knocked him back to reality. He didnt think, he grabbed her and ran as a single thought echoed through his processor. Starscream.

Sparkplug "BEE!"

He looked down into those blue optic's, much the way he had all those years ago, as a clawwed hands ripped him from her and a decepticon slammed him backwards against the wall. He fought furiously, struggling to get free, to get find her, to somehow save her.

As burning pain ripped through him, he screamed "RUN SPARKS!"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker moved like rabid wolves, cutting down everything in their path with an almost blood thirsty movements. The prankster twin's had a deadly grace that almost didnt fit them as they led a dance of death through the attacking decepticon's. When it was finished, nothing remained by a trail of destruction and they began to search for Sparkplug, Bumblebee and Ratchet. They found Ratchet first, energon trickling from small wounds, frantically digging through rubble, calling for Sparkplug. They found Bee next... Face down in a pile of broken concrete and twisted steel. Smoke gushed from a massive hole in his side and his right arm was nothing but a shredded mess of wires and energon, but within him a spark still pulsed. They found Sparkplug...in a back room in Ratchet's medbay, where they discovered, she had been hiding underneath the shredded remains of Jazz that Ratchet had been working on piecing back together. Suprisingly, it had saved her life. Ratchet worked frantically through the night, the twin's keeping watch as he moved back and forth, trying to save Bee and working to keep Sunshine stable. For some reason, her suit was malfunctioning, the latches holding her in it had somehow fused together, trapping her inside. Optimus and Ironhide arrived three hours later, having broken the speed limits in a way that would make a drag racer piss himself, followed suprisingly, by a bright burnt orange 2005 Ferrari Enzo and forest green 1965 Ford Mustang. Ratchet had never been so happy to see Wheeljack as they got to work repairing the damage left by the suprise attack.

Optimus "As you can see... The war is not over."

Hot Rod "Yeah, I noticed that Prime. Whose the sparkling?"

Optimus, sounding sad "Her name is Sparkplug. Bee found her." With eyes on the tiny pink form laying on the stasis bed infront of him, he told the story of Baby Mine and how a tiny human baby in need of a home had become one of the Autobot's.

Ratchet "Optimus..."

Optimus looked up. He could see from the sadness in his old friend's face, that sadness he had seen so many times before, that he had lost a patient.

Ratchet, his voice box crackling. "Optimus we are going to lose Sparkplug."

Ironhide swore loudly in Cybertronian.

Optimus, ignoring the heaviness on his spark that he had felt far too many times before "Going to?"

Ratchet, his voice heavy with the weight of his failure "The Mech Suit fused to her body and she is bleeding internally. I cant get it off without killing her and she will not survive if it remains on.Prime... She has been moaning your name since we found her."

Optimus "What about Bumblebee?"

Ratchet "He's going to pull through. They missed his spark casing, but he'll be down for a while. I will need to rebuild his arm. Until we get Teltraan 1 back up, I wont be able to see if there's anything deeper wrong with him..."

Optimus nodded and with a heavy spark, approached Sparkplug. His deep blue optic's filled with sorrow as he looked down at her tiny pink body and he gently lifted her into his arms, holding her soothingly as she lay her head against his chest. Bumblebee would be fine, but if these were the last moments of little girl that had wormed her way into his spark, he would make certian that she would not die frightened and alone.

Spark, her voice barely a whisper "O...Optimus..."

Optimus Prime steeled himself, preparing to do something he had done, so many times before, with so many friends as he held them in his arms and watched their sparks fade away. "I am here little one"

Spark's "Jazz says... To... Hold on...To...Your...Lug...Nuts"

Optimus barely had time to wonder what that ment, when the world flipped upsidedown and he was blinded by the explosion of blue light that burst from the Matrix within him. 


	15. Chapter 15

15 OMG! OMG OMG OMG OMG! OOOOOOOOOH MY GOD! Can you just so totally not believe the last chapter? I mean holy crapcakes! That was intense! Massive angst fest followed by... JAZZ SAYS TO HOLD ON TO YOUR LUG NUTS! GAH! I think I need to get my head examined. I cannot believe how fun this story is to write! I'm loving it! All this fun crazy weirdness and I'm not on drugs! Wowzah. No worries folks, like I said, this is going to be a Bipolar fanfic, that means there will be more hyper funny crazy stuff. I mean hell, now that Hot Rod aka Mister Hot Pants and Wheeljack aka Captian Boom Boom, are involved, the world may as well freakin give up all hope of survival. So, to qoute Jazz: Hang on to your lugnuts. Disclaimer: I dont own transformer's. I do own this story. And Sparkplug. And the terms: Slagtard, Slagtastic and Hang On To Your Lugnuts... Which you may use, because I rock.

Chapter 15. Hold On To Your Lugnuts.

Optimus Prime was floating through an endless sea of blue. 

Jazz "Yo."

Optimus blinked. "Jazz?"

Jazz "The one and only."

Optimus "What happened?"

Jazz "Ya joined the Matrix bolt-bucket"

Optimus "I can't leave them Jazz. They need me."

Jazz "Duh."

Optimus "So old friend... Now what?"

Jazz "Now you quit'yer worrin and chill the slag out while good ol'Jazz lays it down for ya."

Optimus "What?"

Jazz "Listen."

Optimus "Ok."

Jazz "Member that prophecy about how one who was weak would be made whole when the children of the stars had lost all hope?"

Optimus, sounding confused. "Hope will return with the birth of a new spark"

Jazz, sounding cheerful "Bingo."

Optimus "But who is the new spark?"

Jazz "Yer holdin her in yer arms"

Optimus, sounding shocked. "Sparkplug?"

Jazz "Cute lil thing. Head's up."

Optimus "What?"

With a spinning crash, Optimus Prime found himself flat on his back, staring up at the sky.

Ratchet, sounding almost frantic "OPTIMUS!"

For a moment, Optimus Prime could not bring himself to speak...

Ratchet was proding at him, frantically trying to figure out why the mighty Optimus Prime was laying there, clutching the seemingly lifeless body of Sparkplug, with the expression of a glitched out high grade-a-holic, with energy levels that had plummeted so rapidly he shouldnt even be operational.

Optimus, spoken slowly, dazedly "Ratchet."

Ratchet continued to prod at him.

Optimus, louder this time, with more force "RATCHET."

Ratchet "Optimus... What happened?"

Optimus "A new spark has been born"

Ratchet blinked in confusion, then ran a scan on Sparkplug and almost shit his giggles. ((Author note: Yes, I said shit his giggles.)) As according to his scan's, the little being who had once been human, was now human no longer. He whispered with almost a reverent awe "But...How?"

Optimus, sounding dazed "The same way... I created Bumblebee."

Ratchet "But the allspark..."

Ironhide "Matrix did it."

They both turned to look at the warrior who had outlived them both.

Ironhide met Optimus's eyes. "Your the greatest Prime in history, next to Primus.Ya think the matrix isnt gonna take advantage of that?"

Optimus looked away. "I still do not understand why I was chosen to be a Prime."

Ironhide, showing the wisdom of his years. "Ya dont gotta understand it. Some thing's, ya just accept." 


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, chapter 16... Life is about to get... Odd. Bear with me. Disclaimer, I don't own Transformers. Pathetically short speel I know, but I'm eager to get this out. So here you go, without further ado... I give you... 

Chapter 16, I am the darkness become light, I am the path become the way

Sparkplug woke up in the middle of a feild of wild flowers, staring up at a perfect blue sky. The smell of spring flooded her senses as the warm sun touched her skin. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the earth beneath her. She would have drifted back to sleep if something hadnt tickled her nose. She opened her eyes again, to see a butterfly as it flittered away from where it had landed on her face. Something else kept her eyes open though. There, sitting on the ground infront of her, watching her with a lopsided grin, was an Autobot. She stretched, sitting up.

Spark's "Hello..."

The autobot looked down at her and said cheerfully. "Hi. Have a nice nap?"

Spark's nodded. "Who are you?"

The autobot grinned. "Name's Jazz. What's your's half pint?"

Spark's "Sparkplug."

The autobot held out his pinky for her to shake. She didnt know why, but she trusted this this autobot. "Nice ta meetcha Sparkplug."

Sparkplug "Where are we?"

Jazz "Well. Looks like the middle of a huge meadow. Whadda you think? He looked down at her questioningly.

Sparkplug, looking around then shrugged "Yeah. How come we're here?"

Jazz "Cause I gotta tell ya somethin important"

Sparkplug "Why?"

Jazz, grinned "Cause yer special. Now listen up half pint."

She looked at him curiously.

Jazz "Member that night a while back when you wished on a star that you could grow up to be a Camaro?"

She blinked "Hey, how'd you know about that?"

Jazz, smirking "Cause I'm yer gaurdian angel."

Spark's "Oh...Wait... Your my gaurdian angel?"

Jazz "Yep. Yer mom asked me to look after ya."

Spark's "How come?"

Jazz "Cause she love's ya. You still wanna be a Camaro?"

Spark's "Yeah!"

Jazz "Well, yer gonna get your wish."

Spark's looked up at him, her eyes wide " I am?"

Jazz, still wearing his trade mark grin "Yep, but only if you want it. Do ya?"

Spark "Oh more then anything in the whole wide world!"

Jazz patted her on the head with a single finger tip. "You sure?"

Spark's "Yeah!"

Jazz, looking serious now. "Alright, but I need you to do something for me first. Ok?"

Sparkplug nodded and he held out his hand for her to climb into. She climbed into his palm and he lifted it to his face, kissing her gently on the top of her head and whispering softly.

Jazz "Wake up Sparkplug."

In an instant, the meadow was gone and she was staring at the green metal ceiling of Ratchet's medbay. She blinked a few times. "Jazz?"

Ratchet had fallen into stasis with his head on his arm, after spending hours repairing Teltraan 1, to be jerked out of stasis by the sound of a familiar voice calling for Jazz.

Ratchet "Spark's?"

The little pink autobot was sitting up on the stasis bed, looking perfectly calm. Relief poured through Ratchet's battle worn spark as he knelt, embracing the little sparkling, who really was a sparkling now.

Spark's, grinned, wrapping her arms around uncle Hatchet. "Man I'm hungry. Whats for breakfast?"

Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Hot Rod, Wheeljack, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sat in a circle around Sparkplug, watching her with mixed expression's as she had her very first taste of Energon, talking on and on about Jazz, Butterflies and how she wanted to be a Camaro when she grew up.

Sparkplug "Yeah, so Jazz said I was special"

Ironhide, eyeing her "Did he now?"

Sparkplug "Yeah, he said he's my gaurdian angel too"

Optimus, in an out of character meloncholy tone "He use to be mine."

Sparkplug "I betcha he still is."

Optimus "I certianly hope so."

Hot Rod "So, what kinda car you gonna be when your old enough to transform?"

Sparkplug "Camaro."

Sunstreaker "What color?"

Sparkplug "Pink'

Sideswipe "Red is better!"

Sunstreaker "SIDE'S! We totally gotta take her through the carwash!"

Ironhide "I find one chip of yellow or red paint on that girl and I'll blow you full'a'holes.

Sparkplug "Hey, where's Bee?

Ratchet was about to tell her that Bumblee was laying on a stasis table in the back of the medbay, barely holding on to life, when Optimus spoke first.

Optimus "Bumblebee isnt feeling well. He asked us to look after you until he's better."

Sparks, calmly. "He's hurt isnt he?"

They all stared at her, before Ironhide spoke.

Ironhide "Yeah. But dontcha worry kiddo, Ratchet'll fix him right up."

Spark's "I wanna see him."

Ratchet "I dont think that's such a good idea..."

Optimus "Ratchet. I'll take her."

Ratchet met Optimus's eyes, holding them for a moment, before nodding.

Optimus, gently held out his hand, offering her a finger to hold and as she wrapped her tiny hand around his, he was brought back to memories of another little sparkling, one created out of desperation and need.


	17. Chapter 17

Ok. Chapter 17. JUMP INTO THE FUTURE! I know this seem's abrupt, BUT, I dont think you guys want to be reading 70 chapter's worth of story... So, We're going to go forward in time a bit. Just a bit. WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS! GIANT ROBOT'S MAKING OUT! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I had to do it. I'M SORRY. The song, is if I could, by October Project. I don't own it, but I love it with a passion. This chapter is dedicated, with a passion, to Epsilonus Prime. Who is Epsilonus Prime? I'm not telling. So NAYAH. That's all the spoiler your getting. READ THE STORY. Disclaimer, I dont own transformers. I do however, own Sparkplug, this story and all the witty catch phrases, such as SLAGTARD, SCRAPTASTIC AND HOLDONTAYERLUGNUTS. Feel free to use them.

Chapter 17, B is for BOOM

Ironhide knew something was wrong the minute his sensor's came online. The problem was, it didnt feel wrong and it should have. He was laying smack in the middle of a feild full of wild flowers and the sun was being all warm and everything was pretty and happy and he charged his cannons, because there was no it wasnt a trick of some sort. He was ready to blow the next thing that moved into little tiny bits when he heard a voice that stopped his spark.

"Drama Queen."

Hardly daring the breathe, Ironhide turned around. A single word escaped him, barely a whisper. "Jazz"

The slightly smaller autobot smiled that little smile that always drove him plum slaggin crazy and waved. Ironhide aimed both cannon's at him.

Jazz walked right up to him, ignoring the cannon's and wrapped his arms around Ironhide, who stood there, cannon's still charged and aimed at the spot where Jazz had just been standing.

Ironhide, looking almost frightened "S...Stop."

Jazz, his usually laid back voice tinged with sorrow. "I'm so sorry Iron..."

Ironhide, looking down at the smaller bot leaning against his chest with a look of pain filled anger. "Your sorry."

Jazz, not letting go. "Yeah."

Ironhide relaxed, wrapping his strong arms around Jazz "Ya know, I'm gonna be pissed as slag if I died in my sleep."

Jazz looked up at the battered old warrior he loved with all his spark and laughed "Your not dead."

Ironhide looked down, almost looking like a child that had just been spanked. "Why the slag are you tormenting me Jazz?"

Jazz, grinning from ear to ear "Cause it's fun."

Ironhide scowled.

Jazz "Oh come on Iron, don't be like that."

Ironhide, his usually gruff voice cracking with sorrow "You left me ta fight alone"

Jazz "You think I wanted ta get ripped in half?" He bit his lip as the older bot flinched.

In that instant Ironhide pulled Jazz against him, almost roughly and kissed him like a starving beast that could never get enough.

Jazz, visably melting into Ironhide's arms and grinning as he returned the hungry kiss, muttered softly "I missed you too Iron..."

Ironhide grunted, breaking the kiss and just holding Jazz against him, making up for 13 years of empty arms and an empty spark. "I told myself...I was over you."

Jazz, just resting his head against the spark of the one who had been his strength for thousands of years "I had hoped you would be... Because I can't stay."

Ironhide looked down at him, those intense blue eyes cutting into Jazz like nothing else could.

Jazz, softly "I came to tell you, that I'm the one who led the woman to Bee, 8 years ago."

Ironhide's face became a mask of confusion. "Your tha reason Sparkplug ended up with us?"

Jazz nodded.

Ironhide "Why?"

Jazz smiled softly, looking up at Ironhide for a moment. Then started to sing, his deep tenor wrapping itself around a spark Iron thought had grown cold long ago. Ironhide closed his eyes, feeling the tears as they fell, unstoppable down his cheeks. It was a song Jazz had sung, many time's before. Their song and there, standing in the middle of that stupid meadow, full of stupid flowers and sunshine and fresh air, Ironhide sobbed like a child, being rocked by the only person in existance who had always seen through his Iron Hide...

"If I could, I would always tell the truth

I would always love you from the heart

If I could, I would take you in my arms

Take you inside, into my heart

If I could, I would be the place you turn

When you're feeling lonely or afraid

I would shine like a lantern in the dark

Take you inside, into my heart

When you feel as if you don't know who you are

I'll remind you with my love

If I could, I would always keep you safe

Take you inside, into my heart

When you feel as if you simply can't go on

I'll remind you that you're strong

If I could, I would love you as you are

Take you inside, into my heart

Into my arms, into my life"

They stood like that, for what seemed like an eternity... Until Ironhide had nothing left to cry... And Jazz held him, knew him, understood him. Loved him.

Jazz, almost mournfully "It's time for you to learn how to live again Iron..."

Ratchet "SLAG IT ALL IRONHIDE I TOLD YOU ACTIVATING HER WEAPON'S SYSTEM WAS A BAD IDEA! -CLANG- YOUR LUCKY SHE ONLY KNOCKED YOU INTO STASIS"  
Ironhide was ripped back to the cold, cruel reality of Ratchet's medbay, by Ratchet, smacking him upside the head. To Ratchet's utter and complete shock, Ironhide, who had never so much as flinched when laying there with energon puddling on the floor around him and limbs hanging off him by a wire, burst into heart wrenching uncontrollable sobs on his operating table. 


	18. Chapter 18

18. Yeah, the last chapter was a mush-fest, but gosh wasnt it beautiful? I mean come on, who else would be the perfect mate for Ironhide... Then Jazz? It's a pairing I've wanted to do for a long time. I promise... Some day in the not so distant future, I will explain Epsilonus Prime to you, but lets just say he's my Ironhide and I'm his Jazz. This story, started out as a way to vent... To release all sorts of emotions trapped inside of me. It's been a healing and strangely fun journey. I still dont know how its going to end... But I think its fitting that I'm being inspired to make Sparkplug be the one Jazz sent to teach a group of war hardened friends learn how to feel again. Nothing heals a wounded heart like unconditional love. Mushy sweet joyness. Thank you for joining me on this lovely little adventure into fanfiction. Now, after that the sorrow of Jazz and Ironhide, I give you the one thing that can make it all better.

Chap 18. Double Trouble, the twin's go to hell.

Hey Sides, check out the bunny!

Sunny, where the slag are we?

Sideswipe "I dunno, but it's hot, smelly and it looks like some sappy cartoon puked on itself"

Sunny "Hey look, a bottle of High Grade."

Sideswipe "I swear to Primus Sunny, that rabbit is is grinning at me"

Sunny "Shoot it"

Sideswipe grin's and charges up his cannon, aiming. "

Sunny "Sides, is it just me or is the ground shaking?"

All of a sudden, massive steel vines shoot up from the ground, binding the twins in place as the sky turns black and the "bunny" start's to grow like some horrifying science experiment gone terribly wrong, suddenly towering over the twins, its eyes glowing red. It open's its mouth, revealing hundred's of razor sharp jagged teeth. The twin's, in unison, release mechanical squeal's of terror.

SUNNY! WE'RE GONNA DIE!

NO SHIT SHERLOCK!

I DONT WANNA DIE SUNNY!

YOU THINK I DO?

In unison: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! PLEASE PRIMUS WE'RE SORRY! WE'RE REALLY SLAGGING SORRY! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

The mutant rabbit lean's in, really close to the twin's, it's hot breath blowing on them as it's glowing red eye's bore into their soul's

Rabbit, in an ominus, demonic voice: YOUR SORRY?

Sunny and Side's look at the rabbit in terror and in unison, do something that no one ever believed them capable of.

Sunny and Sideswipe: Yes! We're really... REALLY sorry!

Rabbit, same ominus, demonic voice: REALLY SORRY?

Sunny and Sideswipe: YES! UNBELIEVEABLY SORRY! PLEASE DONT EAT US!

The Rabbit then start's to of all things, transform... Until standing in its place, with a shit eating grin on his face, is a very familiar Autobot as the twin's stare in shock.

Jazz "Ok, I forgive you."

Sunny, stuttering "J...J...Jazz?"

Sides "YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!"

- some time later-

Sunny, Side's and Jazz are flopped on the ground, the scene has changed back into the cartroon puke sunny sky and butterflies and nice spring smell.

Sideswipe "So. Is this the matrix, or the pit?"

Jazz "Matrix"

Sunny "What a bum deal. Primus, there isnt even an Energon bar."

Jazz, rolling his head to raise an optic ridge at Sunny "You dissin my meadow?"

Sideswipe "Your meadow?"

Jazz, staring up at the sky with a look of pure content "Yep. My little corner of the Matrix."

Sunny "Dude no fair, I want my own corner of the Matrix"

Jazz, grinning "All in good time. You two slaghead's got something important to do first."

Sunny "Jazz, have you ever known us to ever DO anything important?"

Jazz "Oh, I think you'll want to do this."

Sideswipe "Whadda you want Jazz?"

Jazz sat up, the spark-twin's looking up at him curiously. "I want you to make me a spark promise."

They both sat up, grin's gone and the seriousness only seen in battle taking over. Spark promise's, were no laughing matter. 

Jazz "I want you to spark promise, that you'll take care the other's. Ironhide, Optimus, Bee, Doc Hatchet... And especially Sparkplug."

The twin's exchanged glances, then undid their armour, baring the spark casing's beneath. Each brother placed his right hand on his spark and swore, in unison.

Sunny and Sideswipe "It will be our pleasure sir."

The world suddenly twisted and heaved, as everything went black.

The last thing Sunny heard, was his brother.

Sideswipe "AW SLAG" 


	19. Chapter 19

19. Wow. I'm proud of myself. Very. The review's keep coming, the Dr. Pepper keep's flowing and the idea's are building up in my head, including... The creation of the next Prime... No, I'm not killing off Optimus, that would just be stupid. I might.. Kill off Ironhide though. That idea has occured to me... Because he's old. REALLY old. And Jazz is waiting for him... The idea is that he's holding on, because there's still a war going on and once he is reassured that he no longer has to keep fighting... He start's showing his age, finally letting go and joining Jazz as a gaurdian angel... This story was written for several reasons. One being dealing with the grief of having lost two very precious babies, dealing with getting older and letting go of things, dealing with my own childhood abandonment issue's... In a sense, I am acting out the inner working's of my mind, through a group of character's that I somehow have found I can relate to. Yep, I relate to a bunch of alien robot's that blow stuff up. Like I said, I think I need to get my head examined. To Qoute Optimus: War make's us soldiers. Our choice's make us who we are. Life is a war and our choice's, really do make us who we are. Very profound. Anyhow, enough of this sentimental slag heap of low grade energon. You guys dont wanna hear me gripe, you want more fanfiction. This is a fanfiction site isnt it? I give you...

Chapter 19 Ding Dong The Ratchet's dead! (( Just kidding :p ))

Ratchet, was known for being grumpy and sometime's violent. But right now, he was something they didnt see often. Fragging pissed. Ironhide, was having a complete emotional breakdown, the twin's were laying on his stasis table, blown to bits because they had taken advantage of said emotional breakdown and Optimus, the one person who usually handled situation's like this, was having a slagging tea party with Spark Plug and Bee, as nothing at all was wrong. Everything would be alright, Optimus had said. All of a sudden, Bee walked into the Medbay, grinning from ear to ear, his bright blue optic's sparkling. Ratchet, who was busy viciously ripping through a pile of scrap metal, looking for something to patch the massive hole in Sunstreaker's chest armour, snapped at him angrily in the tone that had earned him the nickname Doc Hatchet. 

Ratchet "NOT NOW BEE"

To his suprise, it was another voice that responded. One he thought he would never hear again, coming out of Bee.

Bee/Jazz "Awww Come'on Hatchet, that any way to talk an ol friend?"

Ratchet, staring at Bee with a mixture of anger and suprise, spoke with a voice edged with razor blades. "Not funny Bee..."

Bee/Jazz, meeting Ratchet's gaze "Not tryin to be..."

Ratchet, sounding exasperated "What do you want Bee."

Bee/Jazz "Just ta borrow your computer for a minute. I promise I wont take long." With that, he strolled into Ratchet's office and shut and locked the door before Ratchet could stop him. Ratchet had just grabbed his welding torch, with the intent of burning a hole through the steel to break in before whoever was hacking Bee and pretending to be Jazz could damage anything important, when Sparkplug strolled in, a blissful look on her face. The door slid open, Bee/Jazz strolled out, passed a flabbergasted Ratchet and grinned, patting Sparkplug on the head.

Sparkplug "Hi Jazz!"

Ratchet "Sparkplug, thats Bee."

Sparkplug, cheerfully, "No it's not, its Jazz inside of Bee"

Bee/Jazz "Ya know, thats one smart kid Hatchet. Ya might wanna listen to her more. "

Sparkplug grinned.

Bee/Jazz "Just stopped by to leave ya a little present. It's in yer office. Oh and Hatchet? I'll see ya in soon."

With that, Bumblebee/Jazz held out a hand to Sparkplug, who slid her little hand into it and together they almost skipped out the door, leaving Ratchet standing there with a puzzled look on his face.

-45 minute's later-

"Ratchet to Optimus Prime"

"Prime here."

Ratchet "Have you seen Bumblebee and Sparkplug?"

Optimus "Yes, they just went outside."

Ratchet "Did you notice anything strange about Bumblebee?"

Optimus "No, he seemed like his usual cheerful self.."

Ratchet, sounding uncomfertable "Optimus, I believe he is possessed."

Optimus "What?"

Ratchet "I believe Bumblebee, is being possessed by someone impersonating Jazz"

Optimus "What give's you that idea?"

Ratchet "Bumblebee was in my medbay 45 minute's ago, using Jazz's voice and broke into my personal computer system. When Sparkplug saw him, she called him Jazz and said that Jazz was inside of Bumblebee."

Optimus, sounding less suprised then he should have been "What did he leave on your computer system?"

Ratchet "A custom Protoform Blueprint and a picture of a chipmunk holding a chainsaw with the word's Doc Hatchet Strike's Again written on the wall behind it in red..."

Optimus Prime's deep laugh both suprised and irritated Ratchet.

Optimus Prime "Ratchet, save the protoform file and the picture. I would like to see them both. As for Bumblebee, I would not worry about him. He's in good hands."

Ratchet, sighing "Yes sir."

Optimus Prime "How are the repair's on the twin's coming?"

Ratchet "Almost finished."

Optimus Prime "And Ironhide?"

Ratchet "He seem's to be returning to his normal gung ho attitude. I think blowing the twin's apart snapped him out of whatever slagged his emotional processor's. He's returned to the shooting range."

Optimus "Good."

Ratchet "What about you sir? Have you recovered?"

Optimus "All system's go."

Ratchet "What?"

Optimus "It's a human term. It mean's I am fully functional and in working order."

Ratchet, grinning. "Good. If there is nothing else, I'll finish up with the twins."

Optimus "Ratchet?"

Ratchet "Yes?"

Optimus "When your done with the twin's, take the day off."

Ratchet "Yes sir."

Optimus out.

Ratchet out.

Optimus sat in his office, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully. Grinning, he spoke, half to himself, half to his old comrade he somehow knew was always listening. "Glad to know your still around, old friend."

Somewhere, not so far away, sitting in the middle of a meadow full of flowers, where the sun was shining and the butterflies flittered, a certian autobot smiled. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. I'M OUT OF CUP'O'NOODLES! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! On the plus side, I still have Dr. Pepper. YAY. The Jazz-fest was mushy sweet. Awwwwwwwwwwwwww. I just remembered, that I put Hot Rod and Wheeljack into the story... I should probably do something with them... And Sam... YES. Me smart. Disclaimer: I don't own transformers. I do own Sparkplug, this story and...NEW CHARACTER Ellie Takahara.You are of course welcome to use them, because I believe creative flow is something that should be shared. WARNING MARY SUE TYPE SLASH ROMANCE/SEX HINTED AT. Mary Sue because come on, Sam and Bumblebee? Like done to death.Oh and I've decided that Bumblebee isnt an automatic. He's a stick shift. Why? Because he's a freakin hot rod. Now, I know your all gonna be wondering, what does that have to do with being a hot rod? As someone who builds and races hot rod's ((I'm currently working on a 1968 Mercury Cougar, with a Boss 302 with custom cam's under the hood)) Most people wanting to race a car, will put a manual transmission in it. This give's you more horsepower, better gas milege and its more fun to drive. PLUS, It fit's into the story really well. So, here ya go, chapter 20!

Chapter 20, V is for VROOM VROOM

Sam was stretched out in Bee's driver seat, pretending to drive as they cruised down a long stretch of country road, just being together. He had just finished washing Bee and they had gone for a drive so he could air dry. Sparkplug was back at the base, having "School", which consisted of Ratchet teaching her Cybertronian as well as reading, writing, earth history and basic math and it felt good just having it be him and Bee. As much as he adored Sparks, he missed the good old days when it was just a him and his giant alien robot.

Sam "Hey Bee?"

Bee "Yes Sam."

Sam "You ever regret it? Being a dad I mean."

Bee "Never."

Sam reached out, running his finger in a slow circle around the top of Bee's gearshift. Bee purred, shuddering slightly.

Bee, voice slightly strained "Sam..."

Sam, distracted by his thoughts, continue's to circle his finger around the top of Bee's gear shift, assuming the shuddering has something to do with the fact that Bee is rapidly accelerating.

Sam "Sparkplug sure turned out cute."

Bumblebee simply revved his engine in agreement, trying to ignore the sensation running down his gear shift and through his entire frame, which had just barely started calming down from the sensation of Sam washing him. He was glad Sam didnt know what affect his weekly carwashes had. If he did, he probably would have stopped doing them. Bee shuddered again as they stopped at a light. He was so distracted by the gorgous boy in his driver seat, he didnt notice when a burnt orange Ferrari Enzo pulled up next to him and revved its engine

Sam looked over at the beautiful car beside him and grinned as the girl with wild blue hair and snake bite piercings sitting in the front seat grinned back, revving her engine. "Hey! She yelled, wanna race?"

Sam yelled out the window, stroking Bee's Dashboard affectionatly "You think you can win?"

Bumblebee revved his engine fiercely.

Sam "Bee, can I drive?"

Bee "Yes."

Sam wrapped his hand around the gearshift he had been idly fingering for the past 45 minutes. Bee shuddered again.

The light turned green and both car's burned rubber, tearing off down the highway.

Sam kept is hand on the gear shift as he drove, his thumb rubbing the steering wheel

To Sam's suprise, the Ferrari was keeping up with Bee, who from the sound of his engine was going all out.

Sam "Bee?"

Bee, voice shuddering "Gas pedal. Harder."

Sam blinked, then did as he was asked and pushed the gas pedal all the way to the floor.

With an almost explosive roar, Bee shot forward with such a violent a jolt it slammed Sam back against the seat and knocked the wind out of him. They left the Ferrari in the dust... Until Bee suddenly, like a car running out of gas, began to jerk and sputter, they rapidly began to slow, his engine wheezing, finally coming almost to a painful halt. Sam stared at the dashboard, worried that something was horribly wrong.

Sam "BEE?"

Bee's voice was weak, warbled "I...I'm fine Sam...They are...Coming..."

Sure enough, the orange Ferrari was driving towards them.

Sam, concerned. "Bee you dont sound alright."

Bee, sounding a bit less warbled "I am fine"

Sam didnt have time to argue as the orange Ferrari pulled up and the driver jumped out. The 5'7 asian girl was dressed in baggy pink pant's with bondage chains and a pink and black corset that hugged her curves. She wore a spiked collar and had snake bite piercings. She yellow, green, purple and pink arm warmer's, She held out a hand, her fingernail's painted hot pink to match her corset and grinned. "That was some nice racing back there, he got nitro?" To Sam's suprise, the Ferrari let out a rumbling sound, which strangely resembled laughter.

Sam blinked, dazed "He?"

The girl grinned. "Yeah, Bumblebee. I'm Ellie by the way, that's Hot Rod." She pointed to the Ferrari, which revved its engine's like a lion roaring. Sam stared in awe.

Sam, hesitantly shaking her hand "I'm Sam and I don't think so...How did you know his name?"

Ellie, grinning wider "Hot Rod told me. He and Bee use to be buddies."

Hot Rod. with a voice full of laughter. "Still are. For now. Might not be when I tell everyone on the base that he energy spiked in the middle of a race."

Bumblebee, to Sam's suprise, backed abruptly into the Ferrari with a crunch.

Sam, staring in horror at the scratched paint on the Ferrari "BEE!"

Ellie, giggling "Ooooh it's on now Rod."

Hot Rod, laughing too hard to speak clearly "Hun it was on the minute he hit the accelerator."

Bee grumbled angrily.

Sam "So... What's an energy spike?"

The sound of Bee flooring it and leaving Sam standing there in the dust only caused the girl and her car to laugh harder. 


	21. Chapter 21

21 Ok, before anyone asks. YES, Ellie is dressed in the Harajuku style! Yes I know you only see it at anime convention's here in America, but in Japan, it's an every day fashion. As in you can walk down the street in Tokyo and see people dressed up like anime character's and the only people staring at them are the tourists. Personally? I love the style. I think it's totally fantastic and I have several Harajuku type outfit's. Ellie's outfit, is toned down believe it or not. I was thinking of making her a Lolita type Harajuku, which would mean wearing clothing that look's like doll clothes. Hint Chii from Chobit's dresses Gothic Lolita style, but figured since she was going to be living in the US I wouldnt. There is a back story here, where I will explain why Ellie is Japanese and how she and Hot Rod met. And no, we havent seen the end of Sparkplug, Jazz or the Matrix. Ellie Takahara, is written in honor of my bestest friend Kennichi, who has filled my life with much Japanese goodness So... DOMO KENNICHI-KUN! AI SHITERU! SQUEE! Disclaimer thingy: Dont own Transformer's.I don't own Gackt. I really wish I did. Gackt is hot. I most certianly dont own Shonen Jump and I am not affiliated with them in any way.I don't won Julliard. I couldnt afford to go to Julliard if I wanted to. I am not affliated with them in any way. Squee. I DO own this story, Ellie Takahara and Sparkplug. Feel free to use them.

Chapter 21, Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto.

Since Bee ditched a very confused Sam, he was now riding in the passenger seat of a very nice orange Ferrari Enzo. Gackt was singing through the radio. He had only known the japanese singer was called Gackt, because Ellie had told him. He had also learned from Ellie, that Gackt was the sexiest bishi boi in the world.

Sam "So... How did you meet Hot Rod?"

Ellie "I bought him."

Sam "What car form did he have when you bought him?"

Ellie "This one, but bright red."

Sam blinked "He is a Ferrari right?"

Ellie "2005 Ferrari Enzo, custom."

Sam "How much did you pay for him?"

Ellie "Lessee, in American Dollar's... "

Hot Rod "2.6 million."

Sam had a look of awe on his face "That's...Alot of money"

Ellie grinned "My parent's own Shonen Jump"

Sam stared "The Japanese Publishing Company?"

Ellie, nodded "Hai. Hot Rod was a birthday present, sorta. My parent's bought me a house here, after I got out of Julliard. I decided I wanted a car instead. Sold the big house, bought a smaller house and a Ferrari."

Sam "Wait, you went to Julliard?"

Ellie "Graduated three years ago"

Sam "You dance?"

Ellie "Nope. I sing."

Hot Rod "She's got one hell of a voice."

Sam "So, where are you from?"

Ellie "Okinawa Japan, I've been here 9 years."

Sam "So, what are you doing here?"

Ellie "Hot Rod told me he had to go. I told him I was going with him. Here I am."

Sam, blinking "You up and left everything?"

Ellie, not seeming phased in the slightest "Yep."

Hot Rod, sounding proud. "That's my Ellie. Girl has spunk."

Ellie "So, what about you? How'd you meet Bumblebee?"

Sam "My dad bought him from a used car dealership. He turned out to be a giant robot. After I stopped freaking, we became friends. We've been together ever since. "

Ellie "I bet your dad is pretty excited about that. You ever let him drive Bee?"

Sam, looking almost sad "My parent's died 10 years ago. If they had been driving Bee, they probably would still be here."

Ellie "Gosh I'm sorry..."

Sam, smiling sadly. "It's ok. I got Bee. He make's everything alright."

Ellie, nodding understandably. "Yeah, that's how it is with us too. Together forever, huh Rod?"

Hot Rod "Until the day I rust away "

Sam blinked "You guys almost sound like an old married couple." 

Ellie, leaning forward and placed a kiss on the steering wheel. Hot Rod revved his engine "May as well be. Rod and I are a team. Arent you and Bee?"

Sam, thought about it. "Yeah..."

Hot Rod "He's been tailing us for the past 10 miles. Wanna get out and talk to him?"

Sam blinked, he hadnt noticed "Yeah... I probably should."

The Ferrari stopped and the passanger's door opened. As Sam looked at the yellow camaro pulling to a stop behind it, he thought long and hard about everything they had been through. 


	22. Chapter 22

Ok, chapter 22. This thing is going on forever... I have so many idea's, all of which could be written into a Fanfic of their very own. In this chapter, we get back to Sparkplug and her cuteness and the previous plot. Yes I know I'm all over the place. It will all come together, I promise.

Chapter 22, dream a little dream...

"Gramps?"

Optimus's optic's flickered on, meeting the two small one's he had grown to know so well.

Optimus "What are you doing out of stasis little one?"

Sparkplug climbed onto the stasis bed and Optimus scooted over so would have room to curl up "Bee isnt home yet...And I had a bad dream. Jazz said I should come talk to you about it."

Optimus blinked at that, then nodded, wrapping an arm around the little sparkling. "Does Jazz talk to you often?"

Sparkplug nodded, snuggling against his broad chest "He's my gaurdian angel"

Optimus smiled at that. "What did you dream about?"

Sparkplug, her tiny voice quivering with fear "In my dream there was lots of fighting and this big autobot with glowing red eyes called Megatron and he looked at me and said that he would find me. He called me... The new Allspark. It was so scary!"

Optimus hid his alarm and simply nodded, speaking softly and stroking her head soothingly. "It was just a dream little one, nothing to be afraid of. You are safe."

Sparkplug looked at him, her little eyes so trusting and his spark warmed. "Promise?"

Optimus nodded "I do."

-Local Broadcast Communication's Channel-

"Ironhide to Optimus"

Optimus "What is it?"

Ironhide "Sparkling isnt in bed, I was wonderin if you knew where she was"

Optimus "She's with me."

Sparkplug "Hey I can hear you inside my head!"

Optimus blinked, looking down at the sparkling that shouldnt have been able to access the communication's network yet. She was grinning.

Ironhide "Well howdy kiddo, nice of ya to join us here inside your head. We were wondering when you would show up."

Optimus grinned. "This is called the Tel-Com Sparkplug. We use it to communicate without being face to face."

Sunstreaker "And this, lil darlin, is how we let everyone know we're bored."

Sideswipe "Yes indeed"

Ironhide "I dunno what you two are planning but..."

Ironhide was cut off as the communication's network flooded with loud, pounding techno music, which suprisingly had singing in it, done by none other then the twin's"

-out loud-

Sparkplug, dancing "BOOYAH!"

Optimus Prime grinned, until he realized that for some reason, he couldnt turn OFF the communication's network. It was going to be a long night... 


	23. Chapter 23

23. Last chapter was unbelieveably short, I know BUT, it was all making room for... THIS! Background- I happen to sing opera. I'm a Mezzo Saprano with six years of training and experiance on stage. Un bel di Vedremo, is a piece from Madame Butterfly, which happen's to be one of my favorite Opera's, is a piece with several high notes, which is remarkably tricky to sing, written for a colotura, which is the extremely high pitched, airy sounding saprano, though it can be sung by a Mezzo, which is a deeper, more robust saprano. Suffice to say, it's opera. I personally, find it to be a beautiful piece, but... The twin's dont. Little bit back ground on Madame Butterfly, it was actually written in Japan. It's about a naval officer, who falls madly inlove with a geisha, but cant be with her. The song is about her waiting for him to come back, and he never does. It's really quite tragic... Because it would fill the entire page, I wont put all the lyric's in, just the first part, it's in italian. Suffice to say, the entire piece lasts for 6 minutes. This song... I feel is very fitting... Because I'm back on my ANGST fest and this is going to be a the start of very sad chapter folks... Anyhow, time to torture the twins. MUAHAHA. Disclaimer, same one as usual, adding... I am not Puccini and I did not compose Un bel di vedremo, or Madame Butterfly. 

23- Un bel di vedremo

Hot Rod and Ironhide, were holding Sunstreaker and Sideswipe at gun point. Ironhide had his cannon pressed firmly against Sunstreaker's head, Hot Rod had the barrel of his high powered pulse rifle against Sideswipe's. The twin's looked very smug, inspite of the fact that with a simple pull of the trigger, they would both be quite dead.

Sunny, snarking "So Captian Hot Pant's, whatcha gonna do to us?"

Hot Rod "Well, you woke me up at the butt crack of dawn with that god awful techno music of yours. I thought would give you boys a lesson in what real music sound's like."

Sideswipe, grinning at his brother "Ooooh goody, we get to listen to music Sunny. Gee golly whiz Rod, your so nice to us"

Hot Rod, calling through the open doorway "Hey Ellie! You ready yet?"

Ellie, strolling in to the room, wearing a white Kimono and carrying a fan, which looked unbelieveably out of place with her striking blue hair and grinned, standing infront of the twin's. "Yep. Ready to record?

Hot Rod nodded, grinning "Let er rip girl." All of a sudden, music emitted from Hot Rod, classical, orchestra music, filling the entire room.

The twin's simply stared, as the spunky Japanese girl opened her mouth and began to sing, starting in high C

Ellie -

"Un bel d? vedremo

levarsi un fil di fumo

sull'estremo confin del mare.

E poi la nave appare.

Poi la nave bianca

entra nel porto,

romba il suo saluto."

Sideswipe and Sunny looked at eachother, somewhat confused. The music was annoying, being Opera and all, but it was just opera. They sat through it.all, bored to tears and fidgetting like crazy.

Ellie finished her piece and then grinned. "Got it Rod?"

Hot Rod "Yep."

Suddenly, the twin's clutched their heads, as Hot Rod flooded their private com channel's with a techno version of the same song, pounding beat, mixed with Ellie's singing, which had been altered to a pitch that would make a human's brain explode, full blast.

Sunstreaker "MAKE IT STOP!"

Sideswipe "I CANT! IT WONT TURN OFF"

Sunstreaker "IT HURT'S!"

Hot Rod, Ellie and Ironhide grinned wickedly as they watched the Twin's writhing on the floor.

Ironhide "You got yerself one hell of a voice kiddo."

Ellie, grinning "Awww, thank's big guy."

The sound of a strained engine sputtering and squealing tire's as someone came flying into the base pulled their attention away from twin's, who continued to writhe.

Ironhide, looking concerned "That don't sound good..."

The next sound they heard was Sparkplug's tiny voice, screaming for uncle Hatchet.

Ironhide jogged toward's the sound of his little sparkling screaming. He saw the cause, the same time Optimus and Ratchet did. The front end of Bee's car form was crunched inwards, but that wasnt the worst of it. The front of Bee's hood was covered in bright red blood. The sound's of Sparkplug crying into Optimus's chest and Ratchet yelling for someone to get her out of there filled the air. As the old warrior stared in shock, Bee's door opened and a Sam fell out, the same red blood covering Bee, spreading across the front his gray sweatshirt. He rolled across the ground once and lay still.


	24. Chapter 24

24. Toldja! But, dont worry. I'm not going to kill Sam... Yet... MUAHAHAHA. Fither come's more angst... Disclaimer: I dont own transformer's. I do however... Own the lyric's to the song Let Me Be Your Light. Yep, I wrote it.

Chapter 24, Angels crying...

Optimus handled Sparkplug. Ironhide was glad. When it came to reassurance, Optimus was the best there was. But a part of Ironhide wished he could be the one to comfort the hysterical child, instead of seeing his little Bee the way he was right now. Bee refused to transform. He refused to speak. He just sat there, shuddering.

Ironhide, gently, his voice remarkably soft "I need to know what happened kiddo."

Bee just sat there, still in his alt mode, heaving mechanical sob's emitting from under his hood.

Ironhide felt a pang of sadness, wishing not for the first time that Jazz was here. Jazz would know what to do, how to handle this. Sighing heavily, Ironhide rested his hand on Bee's hood, stroking upwards, petting the car like a cat. "Easy Bee... Ratchet is doing everything he can for Sam and Optimus is taking care of Sparkplug. Yer safe now kiddo...Talk ta me."

Bee, his voice barely audiable "I...Killed...A... Human..."

Ironhide refused to allow emotion to show, years of being a warrior had hardened him into a rock when it came to hiding inner termoil, but his spark clenched in his chest as his loveable little Bee spoke those words. "Awww kiddo..." In that moment, Bee transformed, a slight crunch of metal as his smashed in front in painfully scraped into place and the little robot burried his face against Ironhide's chest. Ironhide held him as he sobbed, covered in the blood of the first human he hadnt jumped to project. A human who was dead, because of him

Bee "He...Had... Sam...He...He stabbed him...I saw...I saw Sam fall and I... I didnt think... I just reacted... "

Ironhide, soothingly "You protected Sam kiddo. Killin people is a part of bein a soldier."

Bee looked up at Ironhide, those big blue optic's washed with pain "But Iron...He was...Human...Just a weak little...Human... And...I smashed him...Into the wall... Over...And over...And..." Bee shuddered and went still. Ironhide looked up, alarmed to see Wheeljack holding an electromagnetic disruption box.

Wheeljack "Ratchet's order's. Bee needs to be put into stasis before he fries a circuit"

Ironhide narrowed his optic's, but nodded "Tell Optimus if he need's me, I'll be in the shooting range." With one last look at his little Bee, he went off to think of a way to fix things before the kid woke up.

Bee opened his eyes, to find himself in the middle of a feild. For a moment he wondered where he was, then he remembered Sam and paniced. Until a familiar voice broke him from his daze. He looked up, his optic's locking onto those of the one person that had never ceased to make him laugh. The man who had tought him that he didnt need a voice to be heard. That he didnt have to be Optimus Prime... To be great. Jazz sat several feet away and was holding Sparkplug in his lap. Bee watched, unable to move as he spoke soothingly to the little sparkling.

Jazz looked up, looking right at him for a moment and smiling before lowering his head and returning his attention to the sparkling in his lap.

Sparkplug, sniffling "Jazz... Will you sing to me?"

Jazz smiled softly, nodding and held her close, rocking her gently. Bee was suprised by how beautiful his voice was. Deep and rich as he sang to the child in his arms.

Jazz-

"Hush little spark, quiet your tears.

Hush little spark, I will always be near

Let me be your light

To keep you safe all through the night.

Let me be your dreams

Blissful and sweet

Let me be your light

To keep you safe all through the night.

With my love I will sheild you

Let my strength hold you tight

Let me be your light

To keep you safe all through the night. "

Jazz looked up at Bee, this time intently. He moved his hand and Bee gasped. There, in the palm of Jazz's hand, was a Matrix. Jazz lifted his hand a Bee watched in awe as the Matrix moved from Jazz... Into the chest the now sleeping child in his lap. Her metallic form shimmered, then changed and suddenly she was as he remembered her, the little human with curly blonde hair and big green eyes. Jazz looked at him "Let her take away the cause of your pain."

Bee "How?"

Jazz, smiling "Trust her."

As Bee closed his eyes, he felt his world fade away...

SLAG IT ALL WE'RE LOSING HIM! WHEELJACK WHERE THE FRAG IS THAT SYNTHETIC BLOOD I ASKED FOR? -CRASH-

Wheeljack "I'M WORKING ON IT"

Ratchet "WORKING ON IT ISNT GOOD ENOUGH NOW MOVE YOUR RUST INFESTED SKIDPLATE BEFORE I WELD IT TO THE WALL"

Bee's optic's flickered on to find he was staring at Ratchet's yellow ass. For a moment, he felt fine. Until Ratchet moved, to reveal Sam, pale and lifeless, blood puddling on the floor beneath him as his life faded away.

Ratchet "WE'VE LOST HIS PULSE!"

Bee felt him go... A light that had been burning within him...The light that was Sam... Flickered and disapeared as he was washed into a sea of endless black. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25. HOLY SLAG! OMG! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SAM IS...Dead? -goes after her muse with a chainsaw- THAT IS SO NOT WHAT YOU TOLD ME WAS GONNA HAPPEN! I WANT MY 50 BUCKS BACK! STUPID MUSE! Oh you poor people! You poor, poor people! I'm so sorry! Don't lose hope! I will save the day... I hope... 

Chapter 25, The crossing point of light...

Bee was numb. He just... Laid there. He knew why they were all standing around him. He knew why Optimus and Ironhide had both come to stand beside him, ready to grab him when he fritz'd out. He didnt have to hear what they wanted to say. His spark knew. His spark had known from the moment it happened. His little friend was gone. Brave, wonderful little Sam... The clumsy, bumbling boy he had grown to love so much, was no more. He knew the pain would hit him. He felt it, teetering there on the edge, waiting to come crashing down ontop of him. He knew. Just as he knew his little Sparkplug was gone. His system's had shorted out. That's what Ratchet had told him. When he had come back from the sea of darkness that threatened to drown him, he found himself utterly and unbelieveably alone. So, it was that as he laid there, on the stasis bed in med bay, surrounded by the people he had known his entire existance, he could not bring himself to feel anything at all. Optimus spoke first, his voice, that gentle, strong voice that had once never ceased to make everything ok, brushed his audio sensor's like gentle breeze against mountian. For once, not even the mighty Optimus Prime... Could make him feel anything at all.

Optimus "Bee... I am sorry... We could not save Sam..."

Bee spoke then, his voice, unrecognizable, even to him "And...Sparkplug?"

Ironhide and Optimus exchanged glances, Bee knew that look. It was the how do we break really bad news without crushing the Bee look.

Bee "She's dead too."

He said it flatly, without a hint of emotion of any sort and they knew then, that he was truelly broken. He could see it in their eyes.

Optimus "No. Not dead."

Ironhide "Bee. She's human."

For a moment, Bee remained numb. But then, something miraculas happened. Bee began to laugh. Slow, raspy giggles at first, that built until it was a full blown laughing fit. Ironhide and Optimus simply stared, alarm showing across their faces. He couldnt blame them, they must have thought his logic processor had snapped.

Ironhide "Bee..."

Bee "JAZZ YOU PATHETIC SLAG HEAP OF RUSTY SCRAP!" He continued to choke with laughter.

Ironhide and Optimus looked at eachother.

-Optimus's Private Com Channel-

"Ironhide to Optimus"

"I know Ironhide..."

Ironhide "What the slag do we do?"

Optimus, sadly "We have to deactivate him Iron. It's the kindest thing we can do for him now."

Ironhide, angry "Like slaggin pit."

Optimus "I will do it if you cannot."

Ironhide, seething "I will shove my cannon so far up your exhaust pipe you'll be purging out of your optic's. There has to be another way"

Optimus, his voice strained "I wish there was."

Jazz "Primus you two are dolts."

Ironhide "Jazz..."

Jazz, cheerfully "Hello handsome, miss me? "

Ironhide, with a heavy sigh "More then I want to admit. If I ask how the hell your talking through this thing, will I get an answer?"

Optimus "A more important question would be why."

Jazz "Good questions! The answer's are, nope and because Primus said so."

Optimus, hushed awe in his voice "Primus..."

Jazz "Yes. Appearantly, no one ever get's subtle hints."

Sunstreaker "Dude, you met PRIMUS?"

Optimus "Sunstreaker, how the slag do you keep hacking my com channel?"

Jazz "I can answer that!"

Ironhide" Suuuuuuuuuuure you can."

Jazz "He's Sunstreaker. That's what he does."

Sunstreaker "Work's for me pit bunny."

Ironhide "pit bunny?"

Jazz "Long story."

Optimus, sounding solemn "If you three dont mind, I would like to get back to the topic of what to do about Bumblebee. I am assuming that is why Primus sent you Jazz?"

Jazz "Right you are Optimus. One word. Sparkplug. Gotta go now. Remember what I said Ironhide. I'll see you soon."

Sunstreaker, sounding suprised "You kiddin Jazz-man?"

Ironhide "Optimus, the kid..."

Sunstreaker "Optimus?"

Jazz "Hang on ta yer lugnuts kiddies."

Ironhide "Optimus..."

There was no answer.

-end private channel talk-

Ironhide looked down at the little girl that had just walked slowly past him.

Ironhide "Sparks..."

The little girl looked up at him and his optic's widened. Her eye's were white. Glowing, pulsing white. He moved to stop her, only to feel a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and almost dropped his transmission. Optimus looked down at him, his own eyes, no longer the gentle blue, but a burning, pulsing blue that Ironhide had never seen before. A voice that was not the deep, thoughtful one Ironhide had followed for as long as he had been a soldier, spoke through him.

Sentinel Prime "Trust."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 YAY! SENTINEL PRIME! We like Sentinel Prime. He's ubber nifty. In case you were wondering, this was the plan all along :D. This whole thing, has been building up to this point. Yep, I'm a clever little monster, huh? Now, if you dont know who Sentinel Prime is... GOOGLE IT. That's what I've been doing, repeatedly, this whole time. Lots and lots of research. On that note, I have... AN ANNOUNCEMENT! YAY ME! Some time in the not so very distant future, I will post the last chapter of Baby Mine. Yes, cry, weep, mourn... Our story is coming to an end. BUT, there is hope, my dear reader's. Because... Due to the overwhelming amount of review's and the fact that I can't stop writing to save my soul. I have decided, that this will be... A TRILOGY. So folk's, stay tuned for Baby Mine: Sparkplug, Child Of The Universe. Disclaimer. I dont own Transformer's. Your mother is a squirrel. That is all.

Chapter 26, Hope

Sam was floating in a sea of endless blue...When he saw her infront of him, sitting cross legged in a giant metal hand. She looked up at something he couldnt see, questioningly, hesitantly, then look back at him. Softly, Sam spoke.

Sam "Sparks..."

She smiled.

Sparkplug "Hi Sam! This is my friend Sentinel, he's a Prime, just like gramps."

A voice, deep, gentle, strong, came from all around them.

Sentinal Prime "Samuael Archibald Witwicky. In the name of your god and mine, I have come to ask you if it is your desire to return to earth, or enter into your afterlife."

Sam, staring in awe. "Wh...What?"

Sparkplug "He mean's he wants ta know if you wanna stay with me and Bee and Optimus and Doc Hatchet and Iron and everyone, or if you wanna go ta the Matrix and be with yer parents. "

Sentinal Prime "Thank you Sparkplug. That is correct."

Sam "I'm...dead?"

Sparkplug "Yeah... You got stabbed.."

Sam closed his eyes, and an image appeared. He remembered. He and Bee had talked all night. Bee had told him he loved him, with a love greater then the star's in the sky... Sam felt tear's welling up as he realized what his death must have done to his Bee. He asked a question he already knew the answer to.

Sam "Sparks... How is Bee?"

Sparkplug looked at him, the pain in her eyes telling him everything he needed to know. "He's forgotten how to feel... Thats why Primus sent Jazz and Sentinel. The autobot's... Have forgotten how to feel. Uncle Sam... We gotta help them... We just gotta..." Tear's began to streak down her cheeks.

Sam sighed. "I want to go back to Bee."

The last thing he remembered, was falling... .

Ironhide had seen alot of strange thing's in his many years of existance. But this, this took the cake. Sparkplug leaned over Bumblebee first, kissing his energon streaked cheek as he looked at her with his broken, dimmed optic's. In her tiny little voice, she asked him...

Sparkplug "Bee...?"

His voice was a broken whisper "Sparks..."

Sparkplug "Are you ok Bee?"

He wanted to answer yes with all his spark, to put her poor little heart at ease, but he simply couldnt bring himself to lie to her. "No Spark's... I'm not ok...I'm...I'm really sad Sparks...I don't think I will ever be ok again..." Fresh tear's of blue streaked down his metalic face, as the child smaller then his head leaned over and kissed his cheek. She whispered softly "Do you trust me?"

Bee blinked. Jazz had said to trust her... And he did, he realized suddenly. He trusted her with all his spark. "Yes Sparks..."

Sparkplug stepped aside as Optimus Prime came forward... Adleast, it looked like Optimus... Until Bee saw his eyes.

Sentinel Prime "I am Sentinel Prime. This child, was given a wish, by Primus himself. She has given up her wish, to save you. Will you accept? "

Bee looked at the now human Sparkplug. "Wish...?"

Sparkplug, tear's in her precious little eyes "I wished... That I could be a Camaro when I grew up... Jazz said that my wish was granted and thats how come I turned into an Autobot... But... Then he said that I could save you and uncle Sam... If I was willing to give up my wish... So... I did." 

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had now come into the room, as had Hot Rod and Ratchet. Together with Ironhide, they stared at the child in silent awe. Even the twin's...Had nothing to say.

Bee's spark swelled, until he thought he would explode as he looked down at this beautiful, unbelieveably brave little girl, and all she had selflessly given up. "Why?"

Sparkplug "Cause... I love you...Yer my family...I dont want you to be sad..."

Sentinal Prime "Do you accept, Bumblebee, creation of Optimus Prime?"

Bumblebee "Sparks... Are you sure?"

The little girl nodded.

Bumblebee "Yes... I... I accept." 


	27. Ending

Chapter 26, An end... Or a beginning? 

-One year later-

On the top of a hill...Three Autobot's sit, staring out over Mission City. One is bright yellow, with two black racing stripe's down his front. The other, leaning with his head on the yellow bot's shoulder and his arm around his waist, is bright blue. Leaning against a rock, several feet behind them, arm's folded against his chest, is an autobot of gun metal gray. Sitting on his shoulder, is a little girl with curly blonde hair and big green eyes, sitting with a box of crayon's and a piece of paper, on which she is drawing intently.

Bumblebee, kissing the bright blue autobot on the top of his head. "So..."

Cobalt "So..."

Bumblebee "Thing's sure turned out intresting, didnt they?"

Cobalt "You can say that again Bee."

Bumblebee "I love it when the sun shines on you."

The bright blue Autobot grin's "Yeah, Spark's picked a damned good color, huh?"

Bumblebee, gently kissing the bright blue autobot.

Cobalt, melting into the kiss "Mmmm... I think... I want to play with your gearshift again Bee... "

In a flurry of burning rubber and dust, Bumblebee transform's into a yellow Camaro. Moment's later, an identical bright blue camaro is beside him. As they tear off down the road, blue chasing yellow, Bumblebee calls out.

Bumblebee, mischeviously "GOOD LUCK CATCHING ME SAM!"

Colbalt giggles as they disapear down the road.

The gun metal gray robot watches the two camaro's take off down the road and looks down at the little girl on his shoulder. "Hey Sparks. Wanna go get some ice cream?"

Sparkplug, grinning "Can I drive?"

The gun metal gray autobot grins, setting her gently on the ground and transforming. "Sure"

As the sun set's on another day, a gun metal gray pontiac solstice slowly make's its way down the road. If anyone was to see it, they would think it was a drunk driver, but somehow, even with a little kid driving, it never went off the road.

Jazz "Hey kid, your a natural!"

Sparkplug, grinning. "Of course I am! I'm an autobot!"


	28. Author's Note

Well folk's. That's it. End of part one. The second part should be started, probably in the next hour. I will be updating it in much the same way. Thank you so much for all of your review's, you really know how to make a girl feel awesome. The next part of the story, will take place seven year's into the future, Miss Sparkplug will be 15 and just starting high school. For those of you that didnt get the very subtle ending, here's some cliff note's. Sparkplug's wish, was that she could be a camaro when she grew up. She gave her wish to Sam, thusly becoming HUMAN and turning Sam, into Cobalt... A bright blue Camaro. Jazz told Ironhide he would see him soon. He wasnt kidding. After all, Sparkplug is a Prime now. After Sam came back... Ratchet finally got around to building that protoform he had planted on his computer. Whadda you know, Sparkplug... Has the ability to create... SPARKS. Incase you didnt get that from the dream episode, where Megatron called her The New Allspark. So, there you have it. You havent seen the end of Ellie and Hot Rod either. Now, in some version's of Transformer's, Hot Rod, is also known as Hot Shot. In the end, he become's Rodimus Prime... But we're not gonna go there because I think the vehicle thing he turn's into sucks donkey snot. So, thats my speel. Thank's for reading and please stay tuned for... Sparkplug: Child Of The Universe.

Sincerly,

Hypersqueak MouseDragon 


End file.
